Good Girls can break break hearts and bones
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Kagome a inuhanyou and most popular and gorgerous girl in school.What happens when she meets Inuyasha another Inuhanyou? Sparks will fly and so will Miroku's guts! InuXKag SesshXRin SanXMir KougXAya. May contain cuss because of anger and fights! DISCONTINUED.
1. Kagome and new kids

Good Girls Can Break Hearts

**Kat: New Story! New Story! WHHHHOOO!**

**Inuyasha: Where have you been?**

**Kat: Writing this story not typing!**

**Inuyasha: You're stupid**

**Kat: So is your face!**

**Kouga: BURN!**

**Inu: Don't make me wolf!**

**Kouga: Bring on dog breath!**

**Kagome: Stop it you two! Act your age not your shoe size damn it!**

**Inu: Whatever**

**Koug: Anything for you!**

**Kat: Oh And Kagome I have to change your look a little! - pulls out a dark purple bag and throws it at Kagome-**

**Kag: -cough cough cough- what the-?**

**Kouga&Inuyasha: Holy shit! -starts drooling-**

**Kat: 3...2...1 now!**

**Everyone: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Kat: On with the story! -trying to pry Inuyasha and Kouga off kagome-**

' ' means thoughts

" " talking

_dreams/ flashbacks/singing_

**Yelling/crash/author's note**

_**AND REALLY HEATED UP YELLING**_

A 18 year old female hanyou walked into the Shikon High School. "Kagome!" a voice called. "Hey Sango! How was your summer when we weren't at each others' houses," The hanyou giggled. "Oh it was crap like usual! You look great as usual." Kagome was a inu hanyou. She had long black luscious smooth hair with some slashes of blue. It reached her feet and waved every time she moved her head. Her pointed ears had a slight slash of blue at the tip. Her long also luscious eyelashes complaint her smooth sun-kissed skin. Her eyes were golden brown that showed her every emotion. She wore a long-sleeved purple shirt that said 'I like cookie, brownies, cakes, cupcakes, and Hersey bars! Why? Because I'm sweet!" In gold letters. Her dark blue skinny jeans were perfect against her legs. She wore red tennis shoes. Her bushy black and blue tail swished back and forth as she talked , it had a blue tip at the end. "Sango you always say that but look at you!" Sango had long brown hair that reached to her knees that was nearly always in a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were nearly filled with joy expect in a fight when her eyes are filled with anger or when Kagome her best friend/sister was hurt then her eyes were filled with sorrow. She wore a blood red shirt with a black peace sign on it. Her black jeans and shoes matched perfectly. "Where's Ayame and Rin?" "Heck if I know!" Sang smiled at her friend. Kagome's tail froze. "Ahh SHIT!" Kagome yelled "What?" Sango asked. "I forgot we got to meet the new students and show them around!" "Sure! I need to introduce the Beauty Queen around here!" Sango giggled. "Bullshit! you mean the Ugly Peasant?" "Hello Kinky- I mean Kikyo." Kagome said trying to keep her smile as she looked at the girl next to her. Kikyo and her friends were the sluts around here. "Lay off Kikyo! We have to meet the new kids so buzz off asshole!" Sango snarled. "Fine! We're too pretty to be seen with people like_ you_!" Kikyo snapped walking off. **(A/N: I didn't want to explain what she was wearing because I would have to raise a rating for this!)** "Let's go San! We're going to be late!" Kagome yelled as she took off down the hall leaving papers flying everywhere. "Hey! Even though you're Hanyo doesn't mean you should run off leaving me in the dust!" Sango yelled running after her strange friend.

_When they arrive at the office_

"Hey Rin!" Kagome said stopping a foot in front of her short friend. "Oh nothing much. Where Sango?" "She' be here in a moment" Kagome said with smile. Her tail froze. Her smile fell. "What's wrong Kagome?" "Wait for it!" "BULLSHIT! INUYASHA SLOWED DOWN!" A male voice screamed. **CRASH!1** " SHIT!" "INUYASHA! DAMN IT BOY! THIS THE LAST TIME YOU USE MY CAR!" "FUCK YOU SESSHOMARU!"

Three guys walked obviously pissed off. Well it was hard to tell. One had jet black hair and purple eyes that could calm ones soul. His expression was calm but his eyes were frighten. He wore dark purple and black shirt and blue jeans and sneakers The other two had long silver hair and golden eyes but besides that they looked nothing alike. You could tell they were brothers easily. The shorter one had pointy silver dog ears at the top of his head. He wore a Red hoodie that said, 'I could care less about your life.'. His red jeans and black sneakers went well together. He had a pissed off look. The tallest of the three had marking on his face. Two purple stripes on his cheek and a blue moon on his forehead. He wore a white and red striped long sleeved shirt that went well with his blue jeans and red sneakers. He had a cold expression on his face. They walked angrily as they went towards the girls.

"Hey guys what I missed?" Sango yelled behind Kagome. "What the f-?" Kagome jumped and fell backwards but Sango caught her. "Thanks Sango!" "No prob BFF!" Sango smiled. Kagome's tail started flickering back and forth as she stood up properly. For some odd reason it wouldn't stay still. Kagome grabbed for tail but it kept moving. She started walking around in a circle as she chased it. She started running so fast she was a blur. "Kagome! Quit it you freak!" Kagome stopped moving. She walked right over to Sango and smacked her playfully in the head. "Don't call me a freak and it won't happen again. If you were Kikyo you would be dead!" Kagome said cooly."Ahh! Kagome! Rin! Sango! How was your summer?" A old lady wearing a eye patch said coming out of the door from the office. "Hello Kaede! It was great!" The girls said. "Inuyasha Tashio! Sesshomaru Tashio! Miroku Houshi! Welcome to Shikon High School!" Kaede said waving at the boys who came up behind the girls. "Boys these girls will be your guides. This is Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, and Rin Akiyama. Girls these are our new students. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Tashio and Miroku Houshi. Girls you will show them around and answer all the questions that you can. Any questions? No? Good! Now head off to class! Here are your schedules. You have most classes together. Bad news Kagome. Kouga will be in half your classes" Kagome growled slightly. Kaede walked back into the office. Miroku stared at Kagome. Inuyasha bonked him in the head.

"What was that for?" Miroku whined. "Stop staring and thinking perverted thoughts you lecher!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome's eyes seem to flicker as her tail swished back and forth hitting Sango in the face hard. "Kagome! Control your tail!" "Okay then you can grow a tail and dog ears and see how easy it is when you're happy and your tail goes 100 miles per hour!" Kagome said. Miroku got down on one knee and held Kagome's hand. "My beautiful dear woman. Will you bear my children?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Is this normal for him?" Kagome asked a vein poking out of her head. "Yep." Inuyasha said. "Miroku-kun..." Kagome whispered. "Now the dudes going to get it!" Sango sighed. Kagome grabbed Miroku's wrists and started to whirl him around and around and flew him straight into the wall. "Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? May I please see your schedules?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha right away gave Kagome his and Sesshomaru's schedules. Kagome took out a red pen and wrote on the schedules. "Well let's see here. Okay Inuyasha in all your classes you have me and Sango. Some classes you'll have Miroku, Kouga and of course your brother. Sesshomaru most of your classes you have Rin, Sango, and me. Miroku can figure out who is in who. After I throw him out a window that is..." Kagome growled as the monk walked back over with a black eye. "Sweet Kagome. You never gave me an answer." Miroku smiled as he groped her. "Why you little..." Kagome whispered. **BUNK! **Kagome looked to see Kouga behind her holding Miroku's shirt collar shaking it hard. "YOU THINK YOU CAN COME AFTER MY GIRL MONK? DO YOU?" Kouga screamed getting red in the face. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked slightly cold. "Yes Sesshomaru? Do you have a question about our school?" Kagome sweat dropped as Kouga started smacking Miroku.

"Is every guy here after you or something?" "You could say that. I don't know why though." Kagome blushed." I know why!" Sango perked up. "Because she's Beautiful Queen. Wanted by boys envied by girls! Making guys fall down with a snap of her fingers! She can make any guy do anything to even go on a date with her! But no one seems to be good enough for her!" Kagome blushes. "Oh that's not true. I'm not that beautiful." Kagome blushed. "Oh yeah? Hey Kouga! Would you eat a car to go on a date with Kagome?" Kouga stopped beating the crap out of Miroku for a second. "Hell no! I would eat a Monster Truck for her!" Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red. "I rest my case. " "Fuck you Sango." Kagome whispered. "Well let's get out of here! We need to show you around. We don't need to go to class so we'll show you around. " Kagome said while bonking Sango in the head.

"Hey there hot stuff!" a snooty girly voice said seductive. "Kikyou go away we have to show these boys around." Kagome growled. "Well maybe I can take this one of your hands." Kikyou said as she rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears. " I don't think that's a good idea Kinky-hoe. You want to know why? Because you'll give him cancer if you do it with him and damn it I'm not going to let another new student transfer out of here because you gave him aids!" Kagome yelled. "Well why don't we let him decide. What will be hot stuff? A hot gorgeous girl like me? Or an ugly slutty whore?" Kikyo whispered seductively "oh shit..." Inuyasha sweat dropped. "My little brother is coming with me which I am following Ms. Kagome Higurashi. I will not the rest of my brother's honor fly away when he's seen with you. It's bad enough that's he's hanyou and has a violent temper. I'm at least proud of him that he has more honor than someone like you." Sesshomaru said coldly. " But come on-!" Kikyou was cut off short when she was slapped so hard she landed on her butt. "But nothing. It's my job to take the new students and show them around and get them comfortable here. Not hand them over to you as a sex toy. And also that's for calling me a sluttly whore you bitch." Kagome said angrily cracking her knuckles. "Fine! I'll get him next time! Buh-bye cuttey pie! I KNOW you'll miss me because I'll miss you!" Kikyo giggled running down the halls. "Who the fuck was that thing?" Inuyasha sneered. "Kikyo. Kagome's opposite She thinks she's all that but she's not. When we we're slightly younger Kagome her demon side so people would accept her as human. It was hard to tell them apart back then but now since more demons are here she shows her true side. The guys says she's even more beautiful then she was back then." Rin explained everyone forgetting she was there. "Rin how long were you standing there?" Kagome yelled scared out of her wits. "The whole time dumbasses." Rin giggled. Kouga walked up to Kagome and held her hand. "I shall return my love of my life. Good bye for now." He stared deeply into her eyes then disappeared. Kagome sighed. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha yelled. "What do you mean he does that every single freaking day when I come to school. When I'm sick he brings me flowers, cards, ect. It's kind of annoying " Kagome sighed again. "Let's get out of here before I go crazy and..." Kagome groweled "O...k Let's hurry before Kagome's tail stops and she will go nuts. " "Oh dear!" Kagome said looking at her schedule. "What?" Sango said "I have choir and I really want to go!" Kagome said sadly. "We all have choir so let's go!" Inuyasha said as he held out his hand to Kagome. She smiled and they all walked together to choir

_In choir_

Mrs. Kimura smiled at Kagome and the gang as they walked in. "Hello Kagome. Didn't want to skip choir today?" "No Never!" Kagome smiled "Well I see you brought the new kids. Will you please introduce them?" "Of course! This is Inuyasha Tashio. His older brother Sesshomaru Tashio. And their friend the lecher Miroku Houshi." The boys bowed as everyone said hello. Kagome groaned a little. There was Kikyo smiling away. Obviously wanted to get Inuyasha away so she could fuck him. "Now who wants to sing first?" Kagome raised her hand as fast as possible. " Alright Kagome chose a song to sing to on the machine." "Can I use a song from my iPod Mrs. Kimura?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Alright." Kagome grabbed her iPod from her bag and hooked up. She scroll through the songs until she found what she was looking for.

Imaginary By Evanscene

_(music slowly)( echoes of "Paper Flowers")_

_I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name._

_let me stay where the wind will whisper to me._

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_in my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built My own world to escape_

_in my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_( Music)_

_Swallowed up in the sound of me screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming._

_This goddess of Imaginary Light-t_

_(music slowly)_

_in my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(music) (echoes of Paper Flowers)_

_(ends song)_

"That- that was" Mrs. Kimura stuttered as walked out of the room crying. "Horrible! Who ever heard of 'my field of paper flowers'?" A voice said. There sat Kikyo and her friends as they sniggered. "It's okay Kagome. They just don't know a great singer when they hear one" Sango said . "Kagome..." She looked up. She was face to face with golden eyes. "Kagome I thought it was really good. You sing beautifully." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Thank you Inuyasha . That's nice of you to say." She smiled. Kikyo gasped when she heard Inuyasha's comment. " I bet he hates it and he wants her to feel better." Kikyo whispered to her friends. "Actually Kikyo I DO think this song is beautiful unlike your taste in fashion. " Inuyasha snarled at her. "How did he-" Kikyo said in shock. She was on that last row. No human could hear that far. He pointed his ears. "I'm half demon you retard." Inuyasha snapped. He saw Kouga snicker." Do you have a problem with that wolf boy?" "Nope. Because Kagome is half demon so if I can get use to her. I can surely get use to you." Kouga sniggered. "What THAT"S suppose to mean?" Kagome yelled. "N-nothing Kagome! I-i mean it's just t-that..." "That what? That since we're half demon means that we're easy to get along with? Easy to kill? Easy to hurt?" Kagome voice rose higher and higher. "Kagome it's not be-because you're half demon. it's- it's." Kagome sent out a growl that told his youkai and others to shut up or leave. The other demons thought the growl came from Kouga and growled back accpecting the challenge. Kagome stared at them. They quickly realized their mistake and shut up. Kouga stared at Kagome. He was filled with fear as he saw her tail twitched back and forth quickly. Her Youkai was angry and was telling everyone. Sango looked at her friend and step back along with Rin.

They were afraid of Kagome at times like this. They heard an Inu Youkai speaking in Inu language. Kagome rose her head. There was Sesshomaru telling her to calm down. Inuyasha came and helped him. Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch. Sango screamed. "EVERYONE OUT KAGOME IS ABOUT TO BLOW!" Everyone who was human ran straight towards the door. Sango, Rin ,Sesshomaru, Miroku, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kikyo and some other demons. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to talk to her in Inu. Kikyo just stood there shocked as Inuyasha tired to help her. Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Rin waited in case she attacked. Kikyo thought deeply of what she could do. She had an idea. She pulled out her bow and arrows slowly. No one noticed. She pulled back the arrow. ' Maybe if I purify the bitch. Inuyasha will see her ugly side and come to me' She thought.

She let it fly. Towards Kagome's heart.

**Author's note: Well not my best work but it alright I think. Okay I admit it. It sucks ass. Just review. And please if you don't understand anything just tell me. Tell the whole world of this story! Tell your friends! Your enemies! Your pudding! Tell everyone! See ya later Alligator!**


	2. This is way past fucked up dude!

**Kat: Loving this! - watching Inuyasha and Kouga drooling-**

**Inuyasha: WOW! How did you do this?**

**Kat: Oh I'm part Miko. Well like one-third. I read how to do it on the internet.**

**Kouga: Can I date her yet?**

**Inuyasha: NO YOU CAN NOT BECAUSE I AM!**

**Kagome: -sigh- how long is this?**

**Kat: For a while... Also I'm thinking of changing my name again to Sakura Tashio**

**Inuyasha: That's my last name!**

**Sakura: I know that means I'm coming into the story soon! YAY! **

**Kags: This is going to be a **_**Long **_**chapter**

**Sakura: Also Kagome is going to lose her temper A LOAD of times today!**

**Inuyasha: Oh shit...**

**Sakura: 3...2...1 NOW!**

**Everyone: Read and Review!**

Chapter 2

Kikyou (hopefully) dies

The arrow flew straight towards Kagome's heart

Kagome caught the arrow with one hand and crushed it easily. "you little bitch." Kagome whispered as she sent a glare at Kikyou that was so cold that even Sesshomaru shivered slightly.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU JUST TRIED TO FUCKING PURFIY ME EVEN THOUGH I'M A MIKO TOO! ARE YOU ACUTALLY TRYING TO KILL ME? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"** All hell seem to of broken loose.

Kagome attacked Kikyou with her deadly claws. "**CRESCENT BLADES!"** Huge blue blades flew towards Kikyou. She dodged all but one. It hit her in her right shoulder deeply. Kikyou cried out in pain as the wound bled.

"KAGOME HIRGURASHI! STOP AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" Kagome paled. Her eyes widened and she fell on to the floor. "Oh Kami Please no! not her!" Kagome whined.

A beautiful female inu Youkai walked in wearing a dark red and blue kimono. She had long brown hair and black eyes.

"Who's that Sango?" Inuyasha whispered. "My name is Kimiko. I am Kagome's mother. And you are?" The woman said.

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio, That's my half-brother Sesshomaru Tashio and the monk over there is Miroku Houshi." Inuyasha bowed as well as the other too.

"Nice to meet you. Nice to see you Rin and Sango again. Kagome come here _now. How dare you try to kill someone AGAIN!_" Kimiko said with a slight coldness

"Mom please no! I have to show the new kids around. Can I do it after school?" "Fine. But when you get home those beads are going on your neck. Good bye." Kimiko sighed as she left.

"Well that went well. So Kagome you never told us what the beads are!" Sango said tackling Kagome to the ground. "Get off me! I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome said as she pushed Sango off her. "Pwease Kaggy?" Rin said doing her best puppy expression. "_No."_ Kagome said sternly.

"Inuyasha try it please!" Sango yelled. "Fine.." he groaned as he got on his knees and put hands up like paws and pulled his ears back. He gave her anime eyes and a pouty lip. "Pwease willth you tell us?" Inuyasha whined. Kagome twitched a little but put up her straight and stubborn face.

" _No Inuyasha_" "Pwease?" Inuyasha said getting closer to her giving her bigger anime eyes. Kagome's tail swished back and forth nervously. "N-no I-Inuyasha." Kagome said backing up. "PPPPwwweeeeaaaasssseeee?" Inuyasha whined with tears in his eyes.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger. She raised her fist and was about to bring it down on poor Inuyasha's head but she stopped herself and shakily patted his head. She ever so slowly put her hand and brought out a bone. "Inuyasha! Fetch boy!" Kagome said as she reared her arm back and flew it across the room on top of Kikyou's unconious body.

Inuyasha twitched and raced after the bone and scratched all over Kikyou's face in the process. Everyone sweat dropped. They looked back at Kagome. She was gone! " I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Inuyasha yelled as he sniffed her out.

_~Sakura Tashio ^_-~ Later_

"Where the fuck is she?" Inuyasha yelled stomping his ways through the halls. He spotted a strand of black hair around the corner. "Aha!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the hair. "OW! Inuyasha?" Kagome said innocently. "Little bitch..." Inuyasha growled. "Oh fuck... I know!" Kagome put her hands together. "TRANSFORM!" Nothing happen. "I really got to practice! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome ran down the hall to her next class. '_Please Sango help me damn it! Rin same goes for you too! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY ANYWAY?' _Kagome screamed in her mind.

"**KAGOME!"** Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her by her waist. "Finally I caught you!" "Inuyasha Tashio Let me go! You're hurting my tail!" Kagome's tail punched Inuyasha in face serveral times . "Don't make me use my secret weapon on you!"

"That's a load of bullshit. Now let's go see Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku so you can tell us what the beads are!" Inuyasha smirked as he carried her down the hall.

"Fine you asked for it! THE FIRST PERSON TO FREE ME FROM HIM GETS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Kagome yelled

Suddenly tons of males stood in front of Inuyasha. Kouga appeared in front of him. "Let her go Inuyasha!"

"No way bitch she has tons of explaining to do! Besides why should I let you boss me around wolf?" Inuyasha snapped.

One guy dove at Inuyasha legs and bit him. "Ouch!" Inuyasha yelled. Then all the men jumped onto Inuyasha pinning him to the ground.

As Inuyasha fought, Kagome crawled out from under the men and ran towards the girl's bathroom.

"Why hello there little bitch." a sluttly voice sneered. **(A/N: I give you 5 guesses)** "What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome sighed.

"Oh I'm just wondering why you are here and not in a garbage can. You look like you just got ran over by a train." Kikyou sneered.

"Well if you don't want to end up bleeding and K. on the floor again I would shut that trap before more toads fall out, slut." Kagome snapped as she walked into the bathroom followed by Kikyou and her friends.

"Just fucking great! Now my ears are bleeding! Damn it Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped to no one in particular. She took some towels and dabbed it with water and rubbed off the blood.

"Why are you blaming that hunk? He didn't do anything!" Kikyou snapped as she put more makeup on. **( A/N: She wears a lot of makeup because she had zits! LoL! XD)**

"Shut it bitch. I already had a bad day! Great just great! My poor ears! Argh! I'll kill him!" Kagome groaned as she noticed her ears continuing to bleed.

"Don't tell me what to do whore!" Kikyou snapped as her friends giggled.

"Look who's talking! You nearly fucked every guy in school! And Kanna and Kagura shut those dirty traps off yours! No one wants to hear your damn voices!" Kagoome snapped with venmon dripping from her voice.

"That's a load of bullshit!" Kikyou snapped resisting an urge to slap Kagome.

"Shut it! I'm trying to get my ears to heal!" Kagome got another towel and dabbed it with her tongue and wipped it all over her ears.

"Eww! Why are you doing that? You sicko!" Kikyou yelled as her friends help brush her hair. **( A/N: Little servants!) **

"Argh! I'm already in a pissy so shut the fuck up! Inu Saliva heals wounds without scarring!" Kagome sneered.

_' Kami Please help me! I'm already in a bad mood because of my mom and Inuyasha! I don't want to get expelled because I killed this bitch!' _Kagome thought.

"That is sick and wrong!" Kikyou said. "Well so is your face!" **(Pawned!)** "Stupid bitch!" "Ugly slut!" "Dog!" "I'm an Inu!" "What's the difference?" "Inuyasha is one too!" "So he's better than you!" "Whore!" "Half- breed!" "Fucking Jackass!"

Kagome pounced and clawed Kikyou face making sure it was bleeding heavily. Then she stood and washed the blood off her claws. "Ahhh! My Face! My beautiful face!"

"That's a load of Bullshit!" "So is your mom!" "My mom works here! Your mom is still unemployed!" "At least I'm **Full **human!" "At least I can live longer!" "At least I'm acutally full of something!" "Yeah! full of cat shit!"

"So is your dad!" "Bitch do not bring up my dad when your dad is cheating on your mom every fucking night!"

"Well your mom is cheating on your dad with my dad!"

"Is not! At least I don't cheat on my boyfriends!"

"You don't have a boyfriend!"

"Well excuse me for being picky with boys!"

"Shut your trap!" "Shut your ass! Oh wait you can't because its on your face!" "That doesn't make sense!" "Your face doesn't make sense!"

_knock knock! "_Kagome are you in there? Its Inuyasha! And um school is over" Inuyasha said through the door. " Well your voice doesn't make sense!" Kikyou yelled. "Well your mom doesn't make sense!" "BURN!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome slammed the door opened. "What do you want?" She screamed. "Um Kagome I think you just broke my nose!" Inuyasha said behind the door that was planted against the wall . She moved the door from the wall **( which had cracks) **slowly.

"Um and I think your arm isn't suppose to bend that way..."Kagome voiced trailed off. "Ew. That's gross." Kagome said as she moved the door off Inuyasha.

"What's gross you ha-?" Kikyou was cut off with a door in her face.

"OMG! Inuyasha I'm so so sorry! I was just mad at Kikyou and I overreacted and and! Oh Kami what have I done!" Kagome yelled bursting into tears. "Ahh Kags calm down! It'll heal tomorrow!" Inuyasha said with a pain smile as he slide down off the wall.

"Here don't yell I have to set it properly. Swear you won't yell?" Kagome said holding is arm gently. "Um okay." _**Crack Crack Crrraaaccckkk! **_"HOLY FUCKING CAT SHIT THAT HURTS!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his now set arm away from Kagome.

"Well I told you it would!" Kagome sighed as she helped Inuyasha up. "Will you forgive me Inuyasha? Please? I'm so freaking sorry! I was just so pissed at Kikyou and her whores and I was in the middle of a agruement that was really bad and I just thought that it wouldn't hurt you that badly! OMK please forgive me!" Kagome yelled as she hugged Inuyasha

"Shh its okay Kagome I'm fine! I'm half demon just like you! I forgive you."

"Oh Inu! What are you doing with that thing?" Kikyou said as she walked out of the bathroom. Her face was covered in claw marks and her shoulder was bandaged.

"Oh shit what is that shit?" Inuyasha said as he backed away from Kikyou.

"Oh Inu-Baby! Let me get that cat shit away from you" Kikyou said yanking Kagome off Inuyasha and going in her place.

Inuyasha backed away from Kikyou. "Go back into the bathroom and let you friends fuck you!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou slapped her hard enough for her to land on her butt

"I've been wanting to do that all day!" Kikyou yelled. Kagome held her cheek. There was a handprint on it.

"And don't you call me a piece of shit!" Kikyou said as she slapped Inuyasha too.

"What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Bitch!" Kagome said slapping her down the hallway. "Do you whores want a piece of me?" she said towards Kanna and Kagura.

They shook their heads and hurried down the hall towards Kikyou. "Damn sluts..." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his cheek.

"You okay Inuyasha?" "Fuck yeah it was just a slap." Inuyasha smirked

"Let's get out of hell and this shit hole. It smells like slut and whore." Kagome said as she held Inuyasha's hand and lead him outside to the parking lot.

"Hey guys!" Kagome squealed as she dragged Inuyasha over to a tree where the gang was hang around at.

"There you two are! We thought Kagome turned into full demon and killed Inuyasha then herself!" Sango said releavlied.

"Did you really think that? Haha that only happeneds when someone insults me with half breed jokes." Kagome said laughing but everyone felt her aura was very dark when she said that. It was like a warning not to do so.

"Hehehe. Somewhat but might I say you look very pretty this afternoon Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled a perverted smile. Kagome looked over her outfit. Nothing was torn or showing anything.

"Um thanks?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Oh guys don't forget that we have to wear uniforms for the rest of the year expect on Fridays when we can wear anything we want."

"okay. Can we get out of this shithole before the slut and whores come back?" Kagome sighed. '_I really need a nice hot bath after this. I so stressed! This year is going to be a closest thing to hell with these guys around and Kikyou trying to kill me. What the hell am I going to do? Augh and I think my . is coming. Fuck this school. Fuck this whole fucking class besides my friends.'_

Kagome rubbed her temples gently as she walk towards Sango's car.

"Um guys can you drop us off? I uh kinda smashed the car." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head.

"Smashed? That's a load of bullshit. You fucking destroyed it! Last time I checked it was on fire!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sure but there isn't enough room so hears the sitting arrangements. I'm driving. Miroku will be in the passenger side so he won't grope my friends. Rin , Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha can sit in any arrangement they want. And Kagome you get to chose who's lap you sit on." Sango said as she opened the door to her red Cadillac.

"Damn it I guess I'll sit on Inuyasha's lap." Kagome shrugged "And Rin don't give me that look. You are the youngest and shortest and since I'm half demon I could break your legs" Kagome sighed.

"Hey Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah?" "Can we got Mama Mia's Ramen Palace?" Inuyasha said hopefully. Sesshomaru face planted into his hands, Miroku just sighed and slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"Um sure I guess?" Sango said uncertainly as she started up the car.

"YES!" Inuyasha yelled. "Shut your mouth!" Sesshomaru and Kagome said covering their ears.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha said smirking as he put his hands behind his head. Rin noticed that Inuyasha was staring at Kagome's back strangely.

Rin reached for her purse while purposely elbowing him in the rib. "Ow what was that for?" "Sorry I didn't mean to..." Rin said quietly as she looked at him with big brown eyes. "Uh its okay I guess."

"Oh fucking shit!" Sango said as she suvered on the road as a car past by at full speed. The car slowed to be side by side. Kikyou came out of the sun roof only wearing a bra. She held up a sign saying 'I love You Inuyasha!' "When will that bitch give up?" Kagome said

"Hand me some paper." Kagome handed him a poster out of her bag and a red marker. He wrote on it and put Kagome in his seat. He went out the sunroof and flipped the finger to Kikyou. 'Rot in hell Biatch!' it said. Kagome pulled him back on the seat and stole the sign. She wrote on it and went out the window. 'Go fuck yourself whore!' Kagome's sign said. She sat back down on Inuyasha's lap and sighed. "I'm so fucking tired of her!" She sighed. "Augh! Now a headache!" She held her head. Inuyasha rubbed her back in circles gently.

"Inuyasha Tashio if you go any lower than her back, I will personally beat the abousolute inu shit out of you until your blood is bleeding, Got it?" Sango said as she eyed her mirror. "I'm not a lechours monk like Miroku here!" "Why I'm not perverted! My hand is cursed!" Miroku said holding up his hand. "Cursed my ass!" Rin snapped suddenly.

_(Akward Silence)_

"Since when did you start cussing?" Kagome asked as she stared at the short girl next to her. "I have a very colorful Vocabarly. I could chew you out easily." Rin said quietly. "How and when?" " Um for a while. I've been praticing when some guys tried to mug me." "When?"

_FlashBack_

_"Hey pretty lady do you want a good time?" some guys came up and grabbed Rin's arms. "Huh? Do you gentlemen need something?" "Yeah we need you!" They pinned to the brick wall. "Please unhand me gentlemen." Rin said as she squirmed. "Shut it bitch!" "Leave me alone you fucking pieces of shits!" Rin yelled. "Since when did a pretty girl like you cuss?"_

_"Unhand me right now you fucking jackasses before I fucking kill you!" "That's big talk for a little girl!" They smirked at her. "Get your shitty hands off me before I fucking hurt you so much you'll wish you were dead! You bunch of Jackasses I'll make sure you won't see the light ever again asswipe! Now let me go assholes! Go and fuck up some other bitch you bastards!" "Woah take it easy girly we just want a good fuck." "Well then fuck the each others you all have asses so fuck each other I on the other hand is different then most girls. You guys better give each other a blowjob then me or else you guys will be forced to drink each others cum!" Rin yelled_

_"Okay take it easy! We'll let you go! We're leaving!" The guys said letting her go running away. "Yeah you better watch out! Santa isn't comeing to town Rin is!" Rin yelled as she ran towards her house away from the spot._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh shit... That's scary." Inuyasha said. "Yeah it is." Miroku said. "Well we're here!" Sango yelled. "Finally! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Inuyasha jumping out of car sitting Kagome on the seat. "Let me guess he loves Ramen?" Kagome asked

"Yes. but whatever he orders he's paying!" Sesshomaru said as he and the other got out of the car towards the front door. "Well I think we're screw this year." Kagome said. "Why?" Sango asked. "Just a feeling." she said a they walked in seeing Inuyasha yelling at Waitress to get him a table ASAP. "My living hell is never going to end is it?" Kagome asked. "Probaly not. No." RIn answered

_At this point My life is offically way past fucked up. _Kagome thought as she tackled Inuyasha

**Author's note: -faceplant- Argh! this sucks ass doesn't it? Augh! Well if you have any ideas please review. This story is painful to type. No wonder I'm failing math! I'm so sorry if you don't Get another chapter for a while! Okay Please Review! No flames! Tell everyone this story! And all that crap! See Ya Later Alligator!**


	3. Meeting Sakura and wait where's Kagome?

**Sakura: Argh! Will you guys leave Kagome the fuck alone before you won't be able to make kids?**

**Kouga: But we're guys.**

**Sakura: No shit Sherlock! **

**Inuyasha: I don't want to know.**

**Sakura: Yeah! I'm trying to type here! I'm hoping to get in the story this chapter or the next. We'll just have to wait. Kagome where is my spell book?**

**Kag: Inuyasha has it.**

**Sakura: -grabs Inuyasha's ear- Hand it over.**

**Inu: -hands the book-**

**Sakura: Good boy. Now what spell should I use for me to change my look? -looks through book- Okay here it is! Let's see what do I need. Some inu hanyou hair and... - starts mumbling- -shuts book-**

**Inu: what's wrong?**

**Sakura: -yanks his hair- -has several of Inuyasha's hair- okay i'll be in my room!**

**Inu: HOLY CAT SHIT! THAT HURTS! -Clutches head-**

**Sakura: I can be very evil! See ya! Wait! 3...2...1 now!**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sakura: -running away from Inuyasha- I might be in this story too! **

_At Mama Mia's Ramen Palace._

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha slurped down his Ramen.

"Yeah Kagz?" Inuyasha smirked slightly at the look of disgust on her face.

"If you hadn't slap Miroku then cussed him out then we wouldn't be apart from the group. Especially since you yelled at Sango for stealing your Ramen and screamed at Sesshomaru when he _ate _your Ramen." Kagome sighed. "So could you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Chew down your food and keep your mouth closed while you eat. And also slow down you're going to get..." Inuyasha hiccuped. " the hiccups.." She sighed looking at Inuyasha.

"Ok I'll keep my mouth shut when I eat but I will not slow down but I will chew it." Inuyasha smiled at her. She flushed. "Good boy." she said smiling as she ate her Ramen looking at the 5 stacks of Ramen bowls beside her.

"You're paying for your own damn Ramen you know that right?" Kagome smirked evilly at him.

"I know I have cash." He said as he ate. '_Ramen is so damn good! Thank Kami for the guy who invented it!' _he thought.

"Really?" Kagome said shocked. '_ He has MONEY?' _

"Fuck yeah I freaking rich!" Inuyasha smirked as her ramen fell out of her mouth into her bowl.

"You mean you're telling me that you're _the _Inuyasha Tashio? Son of InuTashio the wealthiest business man in the world?" Kagome said, "The one who reporters are _dying _to even get a picture of?" Kagome whispered

"Shh! Keep it quiet!" He looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Yes I am but please keep this quiet! My Dad is a very busy man and can't having to come to the rescue when I get in the reporters' grasp! That's why Sesshomaru and Miroku are around to save me from them. Everyone wants to get juice on Tashio's company youngest son!" Inuyasha whispered so quietly she was glad she was half-demon.

"I came to school because my mom wants me to have an education and social skills so that I won't cuss anymore during a meeting. My brother Sesshomaru can easily get away from the reporters' grasp but I can't. So my mom made him come to school with me along with Miroku to help me. Promise me you won't say anything? I don't want to get run over by a fan girl mob!"

Kagome burst out laughing. "I'm so-sorry Inu but when you said that last part it reminded me something on the news of something like that!" Kagome caught his eye and winked. "So you're brother really did he eat his fluff? What is that anyway? A furry worm?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha blinked and releazied why she was changing the subject. He nodded and smiled. "He acutally did! I swear it! And you won't believe if I told you!" She gaped at him. He nodded

"You mean that is true! OMK! That's hilarious- wait." Kagome ears started surveying the room. She growled and stood up. "I'll be right back Inu." She growled as she walked over to a table in the corner.

She grabbed the man sitting there and dragged him outside. It was all quiet. Then a scream was heard. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME DAMN IT!" Kagome's angry voice rang out.

Kagome stormed in and sat down. Her brown eyes were dark brown with abousalte anger. "Um Kagz? What was that?" She mumbled something about a bodyguard.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned. He racked his brain for any information he might know about Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were covered by her black and dark blue bangs. "I'm sorry Inu. But I can't tell you anything about that. Not right now anyway. Please forgive me." Kagome said gently.

He took his claw hand and grabbed hers and smiled. "Its okay Kagz you can tell me later!" he smiled. He was still trying to figure out why Kagome attacked that random dude. He didn't know him at all! He had an uneasy feeling about this.

Then it hit him like a truck.

_Flaskback._

_'Higurashi family really suffered a tragic day today Roxas. It seems as the heir to the business and world famous Kagome Higurashi was in a car accident that severly damaged her brain. Doctors reported that she will recover fully from this but it will affect her deadly. It seems the girl who used to be an angel had unleashed her devil side. The doctors report that she has anger issues and can go on a rampage if provoked. She is still the Angel that everyone loves and cares about but now shows her devil side. It is also known that her little brother Souta Higurashi has lost his memory. Here footage of Kagome talking to her brother. The only thing that the boy remembers is his sister who saved her brother." _

_The TV screen showed a girl with black ears and a tail. She was at least 16. She was wearing a hospital gown and had a bandage around her head. She was crying as she talked to her little brother in the hospital bed. "Souta do you remember Mom or Dad? Or Grandpa?" the girl said to her brother. "Iie One-chan. I don't remember. All I remember is you and the fun time we had together." "No! NO! Souta! Mom and Dad are so worried about you! You need to remember everyone!" The girl cried_

_"Do you remember our last name? Who we are?" The boy shook his head. "Iie One-chan. "_

_The girl cried harder. "Souta do you remember the accident?" the boy nodded. "Arigato Kagome. We lived! Please be happy!" "I know Souta but Mom and Dad are so sad that you don't remember them." "I know One-chan. I'm sorry I don't remember." "No its not your fault its mine. I should have left you home! That way this would never happened!" Kagome cried as she hugged her brother. _

_"Isn't it heart breaking Roxas? The poor girl must be so sad even though he remembers her. We have learned that if Souta does not get all his memories returned by the time he become of age Kagome will take over her family business along with her father Kaito Hirushai. We come to live as Kagome talks about what she's going to do._

_Kagome stood in front of a podium as Photographers flashed and reporters waved questions around. "Yes? Um you in the pink dress." Kagome pointed. "What will you do now since your brother has lost his mermory?" The woman asked. "I will stay strong and take over the business when my Father passes on instead of my brother. Instead of keeping it all to myself my brother shall work by my side with me in the business. I will not hold all the glory in the Higurashi Company for myself but for my family. We will stay strong and help my brother get all his memories back." _

_"Okay um you!" Kagome pointed again. "Why would you share the glory? And more so why give some of it to your brother? " A male voice said._

_Kagome's eyes narrowed at this question. "Because it was his to claim even though I'm the eldest. Even if he does not remember he will and I will be there every step of the way. I do not want to keep the spotlight at all actually! I just want to live a peaceful life without having to deal with paperwork and such. Just bills and stuff like that! And I will be darn if my brother hates me because I did not help him in the company because he doesn't remember! I love my brother with all my heart as well as my family! We shall stay strong and work this out! " Kagome said banging her fist on the podium._

_"Now will you excuse me I have matters to discuss with my brother but before I go." Kagome paused. "I have one thing to say. You can't spell 'business' without 'sin' "and with that she walked off._

_"Wow Namine! She really was defensive about her brother and the family business! She must really care about her brother! What an Angel!" _

_Inuyasha smirked at the screen. 'what a load of bullshit that bitch is fucking rich with her family business just like me! Its all just an act so people will love her and go for her Family business instead of mine!' he looked at his brother. He had the same expression he held. ' I hate that dirty bitch!'_

End of flash back

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. 'this girl can't be... can she?' "Hey Kagz? Do you happen to have a little brother named Souta?" Kagome's eyes darted back and forth and glared at Inuyasha.

"Yeah? Why?" Kagome said cautiosly.

"SO YOU"RE THE BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome's eyes pleaded that he wouldn't let it out. But he didn't care he was angry that she never told him!

"Don't play dumb with me! You're Kagome Higrushai!" Inuyasha said loudly. There was a commotion. Cameras flashed. People ran up to Kagome and asked for her autograph. Everything was a blur.

He stared angely at her from across the table. Kagome groaned and put her head on the table. She looked up at him. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. His face softened.

"I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome said quietly as she ran out of the restraunt. In her head she was screaming '_Why did he say that? Why did he say that?'_

Inuyasha just sat there shocked. She had said those three words that he hated whoever said that. But he didn't hate her.

Reporters asked him his name. He shook his head and said quietly, "Fuck off." He ran out of the place in search of Kagome. "KAGOME!" He yelled.

_With Kagome._

_'Why did he say my name? I swore I wouldn't say his out loud! Maybe he was so surprised that he didn't reliaze it! No that's not it!' _Kagome thought as she ran to her favorite tree in a forest. Kagome climbed into the tree and sat there. Her tears overflowed down her cheeks. She let out a sob as she thought harder.

"Ma'am?" A girl's voice asked from under the tree. "Are you alright?"

"Um yes I'm fine." she said quietly as she looked at the girl.

"Can you tell me where I am then? I'm looking for Inuyasha Tashio." Kagome tensed as she stared at the girl. She jumped down and landed on her feet. The girl was Inu Hanyou like her.

She had long silver hair that had black slashes in it. Her eyes were a golden brown. She had silver dog ears that had black tips. She wore a red and white Kimono. She looked as if she had been traveling for days.

"Depends on who's asking?" Kagome asked as she smelled the scent of the girl. It was the smell of a wild flower field in the early morning with dew. She reminded Kagome a lot of Inuyasha. She was very pretty though. Maybe like 2 years younger than Inuyasha or maybe a year?

"I have to find him. I can't tell you my last name but My name is Sakura. I am a 'friend' of Inuyasha Tashio." Sakura said as she held out her hand. Kagome shook it "Kagome but call me Kags, k?" the girl nodded.

"I know him very well actually. He's um sort of my friend too." Kagome said looking at her feet.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"NO! Why would you think that?" Kagome said

"Girlfriend then?"

"NO! I'm his friends who happeneds to be a girl!" Kagome huffed as she blushed.

"Too bad I was kind of hoping for you to become my sister-in-" Sakura covered her mouth. "I mean Too bad you seem to be his type!" she said quickly

"Hmmm? Were you happened to about to say 'sister-in-law'?" Kagome asked. Sakura shook her head fast.

"Nope sorry. hehehe!" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"KAGOME THERE YOU ARE!" Kagome tail stopped as she screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist holding her from getting away. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS TRACKING YOU? ITS NEARLY 5:00! SANGO IS VERY PISSED AT ME! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROW!" Inuyasha said.

"What's up bro?" Sakura smiled. Inuyasha stopped dead. "S-Sakura?" "Who else?"

"Oh my kami what are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled as he hugged the silver and black Hanyou.

"I was around town so I thought 'Hey why not visit my family epically my big brother?' So here I am! " Sakura cried happily as she hugged her brother.

"Inuyasha. You never wrote me a letter! And you never ever told me you had such a pretty girlfriend! In fact you didn't tell me you had one at all!" Sakura yelled.

"Um Sis she's not my girlfriend. She's a friend of mine who happends to be in big trouble and a lot of explaining to do!" Inuyasha said staring at Kagome with his arms crossed.

"I don't have to explain my life story to you Inuyasha Tashio!" Kagome snapped folding her arms as well.

"She knows you're a Tashio?" Sakura shrieked. "Great now she knows I'm one too! Did she rat us out? Is that why you're mad at her? Did she break your heart? Did she cheat on you? Did she steal something from you? Did she-!" Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand.

"No sis! She happeneds to be Miss Kagome Hirgushai Tokyo's little Angel!" he snapped. Sakura gasped.

"OMK! REALLY? I always wanted to meet you! You and my brother are like role models to me! OMK! I can't believe I'm talking to _the_ Kagome Hirgurashi!" Sakura yelled bouncing. Kagome querked an eyebrow.

"She gets excited too easily then she loses it." He said. "But you still have to explain why you didn't tell me!"

"Because baka! You didn't tell me that you were _the _Inuyasha Tashio right away! I was going to tell you but you seem to reconized me from whatever! I was in a bad mood and decided I was going to tell you after lunch! You're the one who blurted my name out in public! You're lucky I didn't do same freaking thing to you!" Kagome screamed.

"Well it would've been nicer to tell me right after what I told you then none of this would've happened!"

"Excuse me? 'None of this would've happened'? I just met your _sister_ who you never told me about!"

"Well you never told me about _Souta!_"

"Because we didn't know each other well enough yet! We weren't on a date Inuyasha! We were eating lunch getting to know each other! I was going to tell you inventually! You just didn't give me a chance!"

"That's aload of bullshit Kagome! You should have told me sooner!"

Sakura pulled up a chair and some popcorn. '_This is going to get instersting! Wants some popcorn readers?' _I thought as I handed popcorn to you guys. **(XD What? I had to say I for this because it is me!)**

"Well I wasn't ready! You didn't tell me about Sakura!" Kagome screamed

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"That's excalty what I said about Souta and me being famous damn it!"

"Bull shit!"

"So is your face!"

"I'm not like Kikyou Kagome! I could really hurt you if I wanted to!"

"That's a load of bull! I'm much faster and stronger then you! I could pin you down easily!"

"Kiss my ass!"

"Bring on pussy!" Kagome shouted getting into posture for the fight.

"Bring it bitch!" Inuyasha yelled doing the same thing.

"Ready and FIGHT!" Sakura yelled spurting popcorn everywhere laughing.

"ICE WHIP!" Kagome yelled as her blue sparkling whip came through her finger tips. **( Attack: Ice whip Information: A blue shiny whip that has only been seen by Kagome Hirgurashi. It can through anything and its so cold that it burns whoever is touched by it. Weakness: Fire Whip)**

" IRON REAV- AHH!" Inuyasha yelled as KAgome's whip hit him in the stomach.

"hehehe!" Kagome smiled.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his attack down. Kagome dodged.

" Crescent BLADES!" Kagome yelled. **( Attack: Crescent blades. Information: Close relation to the Blades of Blood. Large blue crescent moons that freeze everything the blades touch. It freezes the blood of the opponent for 60 seconds. Weakness: Unknown)**

Inuyasha dodged every blade. "DRAGON TWISTER!"

"LOOK OUT KAGOME!" Sakura yelled as huge cyclone flew towards Kagome.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she was swept away by the cyclone.

"INUYASHA! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER USE THAT MOVE! IT COULD HAVE KILLED HER YOU JERK!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards her brother.

"Hehehe stupid bitch- wait what?" Inuyasha said stunned at what he done.

"Inuyasha! Have you forgotten what happened last time you used that move? You killed all those humans and demons! Inuyasha you killed Kagome!" Sakura screamed pounding against Inuyasha's chest. "You killed Kagome!" She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek** . **

"I-i did?" Inuyasha yelled as the cyclone ran past the spot Kagome was. When it died down he stared at where Kagome was suppose to be. She wasn't there. All he smelled was her blood.

"No! NO!" He screamed running towards the spot. "Kagome! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?" Inuyasha screamed.

"It no use Inuyasha." Sakura whispered. "She's gone. Just like those other people."

"No! NO! KKKKKAAAAAGGGGGGOOOMMMMEEEE!" Inuyasha screamed pounding the ground till his knuckles started bleeding.

"Inuyasha stop! You're hurting yourself!" Sakura yelled.

"I killed Kagome! I can't believe I killed an innocent hanyou! I killed my friend!" He yelled. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" he screamed pounding his head.

"Inuyasha calm yourself!" Sakura said slapping her brother. "She wouldn't want you to hurt yourself! She's in a better place now!"

"No. No she isn't Sakura! Demons go to hell! HUMANS go to heaven! Hanyous also got to hell not heaven! I just sped up her way to hell! I can't believe I was that stupid! ARGHHH! What am I going to tell her mom?" He screamed digging his nails into his skull making it bled.

"She still wouldn't want you to hurt yourself damn it Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself! " She slapped him again. She shook his shoulders. "She doesn't want you to hurt yourself!"

"I wish I could die in her place! How could I've been so fucking stupid? Why did I have to let my pride take over!" He screamed pushing her away. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I killed my best friend! The only female inuhanyou besides you who talked to me! I'm so stupid! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! !"

"DAMN IT INUYASHA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DEMON! YOU DIDN'T RELAIZE IT! CALM YOURSELF DOWN!" Sakura slapped him again and brought out a paddle slapping her brother with it." DAMN IT INUYASHA AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T ATTACK HER WITH YOUR CLAWS! THEN YOU WOULD HAVE HER BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!"

"But I killed her!" "LOOK AT ME INUYASHA!" "NO I DON'T DESERVE TO TALK TO YOU MUCH LESS LOOK AT YOU! I going away so that no one as to look at my shameful face! Goodbye Sakura!" "NO Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ran from her. He ran from where he killed Kagome. He ran from away from the world. He ran from his prise. He ran away from himself.

He ran away from his life.

**Author's note: I know you didn't expect this! But don't worry this isn't the last chappy! There's more to come! Did Inuyasha really kill Kagome? If not where is she? And where is the rest of the gang? How will Kagome's mom take it when her little girl is dead? And what about Souta? And where is Inuyasha going ?Let's find out in the next Chappy! XD. You gotta love cliffhangers! See Ya Later Alligator!**


	4. She's back and Souta appearance!

**Sakura: Hmmmm.**

**Sango: What's wrong Sakura?**

**Sakura: -looks up from computer- oh nothing I'm just tired of waiting for Kagz to get back. She's going to be gone for a year.**

**Sango: Make her come back sooner!**

**Sakura: -shakes head- can't. I can't contact her. I told to get rid of all the ways to contact her before she left. So if someone calls her I will answer since she gave me her cellphone. Argh!**

**San: where's Inuyasha?**

**Sak: he's here somewhere he'll be back soon. he went to buy some more ramen to 'drown his sorrows' in. poor guy. -continue typing- Shippo will come into this chapter now but he'll be oh I don't know like 16?**

**Sang: I miss her.**

**Sak: You weren't there.**

**Sang: She was my friend from the begining!**

**Rin: Mine too!**

**Sak: I know! I KNOW! She'll be coming home soon! Just be patient! Or I will make her dead!**

**Inu: -glummily- hey sis**

**Sak: go to your rooms so I can continue this story! And I have to make it extra long since its Easter!**

**Rin&Sang&Inu: Aww man!**

**Sakura: I don't own Inuyasha but I am his sister! 3...2...1 NOW!**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sakura: Happy Easter everyone! God bless you readers!**

_Last time._

_"DRAGON TWISTER!" Inuyasha yelled_

_"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Sakura yelled as a huge cyclone flew towards Kagome._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she was swept away by the cyclone._

_"INUYASHA YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER USE THAT MOVE AGAIN!"_

_"You killed Kagome!" Sakura whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek,_

_"No! NO! Kagome! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha screamed._

_"No! NO! !" Inuyasha screamed pounding the ground till his knuckles bled_

_"Inuyasha! Calm yourself down!" Sakura said slapping her brother._

_"But I killed her!" "LOOK AT ME INUYASHA!" "NO I DON'T DESEVERE TO TALK TO YOU MUCH LESS LOOK AT YOU! I'm going away so no one has to look at my shameful face! Goodbye Sakura!" "NO! Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha ran from her. He ran from the spot where he killed Kagome. He ran from the world. He ran from his pride. He ran from himself._

_He ran away from his life._

_Now a year later._

A silver haired hanyou walked down the hall in his school. His golden eyes had red around them and he bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess and his ears were brusied slightly.

He wore a red and white hoodie and blue jeans. He had red and white sneakers on. They squeaked as he shuffled down the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice rang. The teen looked behind him to see another hanyou girl running after him with purple book bag and Red one too. "Inuyasha you forgot your bag." she said handing him his bag.

She had golden eyes with a slight hint of brown. She had silver hair like the boy in front of her expect she had black slashes in it. Her ears were tipped with black as well. She wore a black shirt that had a purple and silver butterfly on it. She had dark blue jeans and tennis shoes that had slashes of blue.

"Thanks Sakura." He said glummly.

"Still blaming yourself I see." He nodded gently as they walked together. "You know they haven't found the body yet right?"

"Yeah so?" he snapped at her.

"Inuyasha. If they haven't found the body that means she's not dead. She's just somewhere else not here but alive." she said gently. '_its been so ruff and sad for Inuyasha with her gone since the day he thought he killed her. The sun has not shown once since that day. It's as if she was the soul of Tokyo. But she was for Inuyasha.' _She thought.

"She is dead Sakura! Get that in your thick head that I killed her! I'm surprised they haven't press charges."

"Its because they have some hope left." She said simply.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha sighed at his little sister.

"Probaly making out." Sakura sighed as she looked sadly at her brother. _'Ugh! Its been six months since I finally found him. He was so heartbroken I cried for him when me and Sesshomaru found him. And who was that we saw in the woods?' _

_Flash Back!_

_"Inuyasha! INUYASHA! Where are you?" Sakura screamed as she screached the woods with Sesshomaru._

_"Half-breed!" Sesshomaru yelled._

_"How is that suppose to bring him out Sesshomaru?" Sakura yelled. _

_"Sorry sis."_

_"I'll- wait did you hear that?" Sakura said as she stopped moving._

_"Hear what?"_

_"Shh there it is again. Sounds like Laughter?" Sakura answered. There was a female laughter coming from the tree tops._

_"Hello? Who's there?" The woman who they could not see laughed again expect louder._

_"Show yourself demon!" Sesshomaru said getting closer to Sakura watching the tree tops. _

_There was a flash. A flash of a silhouette . A female silhouette. The voice giggled again._

_"Show yourself coward!" Sesshomaru yelled. A male voice chuckled. The laughter stopped. There was nothing else._

_"What's happening?" Sakura said clutching Sesshomaru's arm slightly scared._

_"Whoever or whatever it was its gone now. Let's hurry up and find our idiot brother and get out of here."_

_Sakura jumped onto a tree and looked around. "Sesshomaru! I think I see him! Over there!" Sakura yelled pointing to left._

_"Yep that's him trying to stand up." Sesshomaru said running with Sakura by his side._

_"Oh my Kami!" Sakura shrieked. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree in torn clothes. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and baggy. He was so thin they could see his ribs. His hair was mattered and he was bleeding in his shoulder._

_"Inuyasha!" Sakura cried hugging her brother._

_"S-Sakura? S-Sesshomaru? What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha said wheezing._

_"Looking for you!" Sakura cried as she tore her clothing and patched her brothers arm. "What happened?"_

_"I don't really know. I've been hearing laughter for about a month now. Its usually female but sometimes male. Its always the same voice. I've been seeing a silhouette of a woman running through the woods Today when I went to follow the voices I heard a female voice screaming something that I couldn't make it out. Then the silhouette of the someone came running towards me and attacked my shoulder. Then it disappeared."_

_"We saw the silhouette and heard the laughter. Let's get out of here." Sakura said putting her brother's good arm around her shoulder._

_More laughing. "What is that?" Sakura yelled. The laughter continued. _

_A male voice yelled in a forgein language. The woman laughed. "Stop it!" Sakura cried. The woman stopped laughing and said something in a forgegien lanuage too. The man stopped speaking._

_Another silhouette appeared in front of them. They couldn't see her very well.. She giggled and ran._

_Sakura put Inuyasha down and ran after the girl. The girl's laughter rang out through the woods."Come back!" Sakura yelled._

_The girl stopped and laughed. She said something in forgein language again but said her name. The girl giggled and disappeared again._

_"Did you figure out who its was?" Sesshomaru asked when she came back. She shook her head._

_"She stopped when I said 'come back' then laughed and said something I couldn't understand then disappeared!" _

_"Strange. Who was that?" She shrugged again._

_"Couldn't her at all as if she wasn't there." she said picking up Inuyasha again._

_"Maybe she was a ghost!" Inuyasha said weakly._

_"I doubt it. Let's get out of here in case she comes back." as she and Sesshomaru left with Inuyasha._

_End of flash back_

" Are you alright Inuyasha?" Sakura asked as she snapped out of her flashback. He nodded.

"Inuyasha... You shouldn't act like this. Come with me." she said pulling Inuyasha into a locker room. She got out a brush and brushed out his hair.

"Quit it!" He yelled

"Shut it! You look horrible! I'm fixing you up!" Sakura yelled brushing the tangles out.

When she finished she got out a water bottle and a clothe. She wetted it and washed her brother's face much to her brother's protest and her amusement.

Then she cleaned his ears. "Hmm a little better." she said

"I hate you." Inuyasha growled.

"I love you too bro! Let's go meet the gang!" she squealed as she dragged him out and across the hall.

_**Somewhere else and someone else's point of view!**_

" Shippo will you come here?" a female said as she looked over the files with pictures on her desk.

"Yes ma'am?" a red headed boy came over to the desk.

" Do they all remember?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. They never stop talking about it!" the woman nodded and smiled.

"Shippo you've been so nice to me. Why?" the girl asked looking at him with her hazel brown eyes.

"Because you are like a mother or older sister to me. I care about you." Shippo answered.

"I care about you Shippo. You're like a son to me since the day we met. How would you like to come to school with me?" The woman said getting up.

"To Shikon High School? Really?" Shippo asked jumping up and down.

"Of course dear after all my little boy needs and education!" she smiled grabbing a yellow bag and handing him a red one.

"Okay! I would love to!"

"Let's head out then! We're going to be late!" the woman smiled at the red head.

_Back at Homeroom._

"Attention students. We have two new students today!" Mrs. Kimiko said

"Yeah more devils sent from hell." Inuyasha mumbled to his sister. She giggled.

"Inuyasha. Can they become our friends? Huh?" Sakura asked

"Depends on what they are and who they are." He said.

"Inuyasha found a trace yet? " Sango asked. He shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Ugh! I still slightly angry at you for doing that!" Sango mumbled.

"Will you stop telling him that? Inuyasha already has enough guilt." Miroku said

Rin nodded. "I agree. Sango you should really stop bashing him."

"I couldn't care less." Sesshomaru sighed with his stone face.

"Class please welcome Kagz and Shippo Sasaki! Please make them feel welcome!" she said as two teens walked in.

Kagz had really long black and blue hair that was in a pony tail even though it just barely touched the floor. She had dog ears showing she was hanyou. She wore a red shirt showing a peace sign in black. She wore black skinny jeans and gray boots. She was wearing really dark sunglasses no one could see through. She had a black tail with blue stripes in it. All the guys were staring at her with lust expect for Inuyasha, Miroku and, Sesshomaru

Shippo had red hair in a green bow. He had emerald green eyes that showed happiness and joy. He wore a black shirt that said in yellow 'Work is work and Fun is fun. Sorry but work isn't fun!' He wore blue jeans and green sneakers he had pointed ears showing he was youkai. He had a light orange bushy tail behind him.

"Make sure you be nice to them! Shippo and Kagz welcome to Shikon High School. Where did you come from?" Mrs. Kimiko asked.

"We were born here in Tokyo after a few years we decided to move to America then we moved back." Shippo answered.

"Kagz will you remove your sunglasses please?" Kagz shook her head.

"My sister's eyes are different from other's if someone looks into them they faint because of the color." Shippo explained.

"Can you tell us a little about you?"

"Well we aren't brother and sister at all. We aren't married at all. Kagz is older than me by 2 years so we became brother and sister thanks to Amereican court. And She's Inu hanyou and I'm A fox Youkai." He said as Kagz smiled.

"Can Kagz speak or is she mute?" Kagz shook her head.

"Kagz is a singer. Her voice is just hurt from when she sang yesterday. You might be able to here later this week." He smiled a fanged smile.

"Oh? Okay just sit in the back with Inuyasha and his friends k?" Kagz smiled when Mrs. Kimiko said 'Inuyasha and his friends.' She looked at Shippo. He nodded and walked to back and sat down with Kagz right behind him.

"She looks slightly familar doesn't she?" Inuyasha whispered. The gang nodded.

"Class I'll be right back. I have to check on something." Mrs. Kimiko said running out of the classroom.

"Welcome Shikon High School." Sakura yelled happily. Kagz smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks for welcoming us." Shippo said turning around.

"So you two aren't related at all but you still have the same last name? Who's last name?" Miroku asked.

"Mine." Shippo answered.

"What was yours Kagz?" Miroku asked looking at her with a perverted smile.

She growled at him. She slapped his hand away from her.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Shippo answered quickly.

"You look familar. Have we met before ?" Sango asked.

Kagz smiled. She didn't do anything else.

Shippo shrugged. "You might have seen her before but not me. "

"I mean seriouly you look like someone I've met before." Kagz smiled wider. She started laughing gently.

"Hey I heard that laugh before in the woods!" Inuyasha yelled standing up. Kagz continued to laugh.

"Sorry Kagz can get into laughing serizures. Sometimes its contagoues!" Shippo said starting to laugh as well.

"We heard that one too!" Sesshomaru said also standing up staring into the sunglasses of Kagz.

"We haven't been in the woods since last year in America." Shippo shrugged stopped laughing.

"Well aren't we a pretty one?" a male voice said

"Grrrr." Kagz growled lowering her sunglasses off her face and rubbing temples with her eyes closed.

"So sweet heart how about you me and a date?" Kouga knocking Kagz's glasses off the desk. They shattered. Kagz gasped. She didn't open her eyes.

"Here Kagz I brought another pair." Shippo said putting another pair of sunglasses that looked like the origanal ones. She smiled as she opened her eyes behind the glasses.

She then pushed Kouga off her desk. She smirked as he fell on his butt.

"Why you little-!" Kouga said getting up standing over Kagz. Kagz smirk stayed. She lowered her glasses and pened her eyes. A flash blinded the class for a moment.

When the flash disappeared ,everyone saw Kouga on the floor knocked out cold. Kagz had her sun glasses back on smiling.

"Wow you were right!" Sango breathed. Kagz motioned Shippo to come over to her.

"Yeah Kagz?" She whispered something into his ear. "You sure? Isn't too soon?" She nodded.

"Alright. Kagz said that she has a surprise for you guys! Meet us after school at the Kami tree k?" Shippo said clapping his hands together. Everyone nodded.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You barely spoken. What's on your mind?" Rin asked worridly.

"The sun is shining. Its hasn't for a year and now it is." Sesshomaru said walking to the window. Everyone gasped and ran over to window expect for Shippo and Kagz.

"You broke the spell, didn't you?" Shippo asked quietly.

Kagz nodded and smiled. "I thought it would be nice to see the sun today." she whispered.

"Why? Because you returned?" Shippo asked

"Yep. Exactly." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. They laughed together.

_After school!_

"Okay let's go to the Kami tree gang!" Rin said as she ran ahead of the group.

They all heard music near the tree. "What's that?" Sango asked running towards the tree followed by the group.

_(Drums) (Guitar)_

_Ohhahh Ohh ahhh_

_Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me,_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong,_

The gang stared as Kagz and Shippo played. Kagz smiled at them. She let down her hair. They gasped. It was longer the Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's, it was also shiner and silkier!

_Your arms around me tight, Everything, it felt so right,_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong, Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on,_

_Here I am, One again, I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, _

_Behind These Hazel Eyes!_

_(music slows down slightly) _

_I told you everything, Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright, For once in my life,_

She took off her sunglasses but kept her eyes closed as she held her little microphone. She threw them to Inuyasha who caught them

_Now all that's left of me, Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside, 'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on,_

_(Music goes back to normal fast tempo)_

_Here I am, once again , I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one!_

_Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

Kagz opened her eyes. The group gasped.

_Behind the Hazel eyes!_

**(I'm going to stop right here k? Its called Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson)**

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried tackling her to the ground. "I thought I killed you!" He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Nice to see you too Inu!" Kagome said hugging him and patting his back. **(Aka Kagz! Its was way too obvious these guys are just plain idiots! XP)**

"KAGOME!" the girls cried running towards her. They jumped on top of Inuyasha. Then Miroku and Sesshomaru got into the dog pile.

"Gu...guys...you...your...killin...meh!" Kagome panted as everyone gave her a good squeeze at the same time.

"Sorry Kagome. Where have you been?" Sango yelled starting to cry.

"In America with Shippo. When Inuyasha struck me with the Dragon Twister it flung me to America." Kagome explained

"And she landed on me!" Shippo excliamed "I was born here in Japan but once I learned Japanase, I went to America to learn English where I happened to met Kagome here!"

"We decided to stay there till the school year was done. Then over summer we took a plane and came back. By then we learned English very well. I had to disugine myself since everyone Tokyo was looking for their 'little angel'. Then I decided I would watch you guys for awhile. Shippo and I rented an apartment with an office that I used for those purposes. When school came around I surprised Shippo by enrolling him to school with me to surprise you guys." She smiled as they got off of her.

"But I smelled your blood! I thought you died!" Inuyasha said.

"Silly Inuyasha! A branch caught onto to me and scraped my side and made me bleed. That's why you smelt my blood." Kagome giggled.

" Wait if nothing happeneds if someone looks into your eyes then what happened with Kouga?" Sakura asked

"I'm Miko silly! A priestess! I have powers to make someone faint!"

"Wow. Now I'm scared." Rin said.

"You should of been scared in the first place!"

"Um Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly with his head down.

Kagome looked at him with her Hazel eyes. " Yes Inuyasha?" She gave him innocent Anime eyes.

"I'm s..." He mumbled with bangs covering his eyes.

" What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm uh um SORRY!" Inuyasha yelled when Sakura stepped on his foot with her heel.

"Aww I forgive you! I should of just told you who I was! I should be the one apoglized! I'm sorry!" Kagome said smiling. She hugged him gently.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Everyone **(expect Sesshomaru of course) **said.

"Okay Okay!" Inuyasha said as he hugged back. "Break up that crowd!"

"Oh I forgot to ask! Is the slut still around?" Kagome asked bringing out a chainsaw from behind the tree.

"Uh no?" Sango asked/answered.

"Is that a question?" Kagome said

"No."

"Okay where is she?" Kagome smiled evilly.

"We don-" Inuyasha started to say

"Hey Inu-baby! What to go on a date?" A sluttly voice asked from behind Inuyasha.

Kikyou stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Who's this? Are you cheating on me?" Kikyou shrieked.

"For the last time Kikyou. We. Are. Not. Together! And Kikyou, Kagz. Kagz, Kikyou" he sighed

"Well 'Kagz' he's mine!" Kikyou yelled

"Go fuck yourself Kikyou!" Kagome smirked showing Kikyou the chainsaw.

"Woah! What's wrong with you?" KIkyou yelled.

"Kikyou you don't recongized me?" Kagome smirked.

"Wait! Kagome? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Kikyou shrieked

"Well Here I am!" Kagome said starting up the chainsaw. "Its has been I while hasn't it? Let's see I missed 365 of your daily beating unless..." Kagome turned to Sango. "Any?"

"Yep about 30." Kagome nodded

"Good so 335 more to go and that makes all together..." Kagome counted her fingers "You dead!"

"Ahhhhh! THIS BITCH IS NUTS!" Kikyou screamed running away

"Damn it! eh I'll do it later. I have to go see mama and Daddy!" She squealed running towards her house/mansion. "MOM DAD SOUTA I'M BACK!"

"Wow. This is going to be a loooonnnnggg year!" Shippo said.

"How old are you Shippo?" Inuyasha asked

"Like 16." he said

"Stay away from Kagome" Inuyasha said

"Too late! I've been her friend for a year!" he smiled.

"Little bitch!" He said chasing Shippo.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed slapping MIroku.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled

"Wow just like back in the fedral area!" Sakura smiled

"What?" Inuyasha picking up Shippo somehow by his tail

"Oh nothing!" Sakura smiled following Kagome.

_Later_

"So you have been in America all this time?" Kimiko asked.

"Yep! And also I put some good words for Higurashi Company in America! They should have already called!" Kagome said smiling

"No wonder we got so many calls! Thanks sweet heart!" Kaito said **(Kagome's dad) **

"No problem dad! Can I ask a favor?" Kagome said giving them Anime eyes

"What is it?"

"Don't bash on Inuyasha anymore or his family again please?" Kagome said

"Oh Alright!"

"YAY! Where's Souta?"

_( Akward Silence)_

"Kagome sweet heart we don't know." Kimiko said rubbing her daughter's hand. "He's disappeared shortly after you did. We don't know where he is."

Kagome covered her mouth and stared. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "W-what? He's gone?"

"Kagome sweet heart They haven't been able to track him down. We guess since you were the only one who he remembered he couldn't take it. He screamed at us and slammed his door in our faces. Later we found a rope outside his window. Kagome sweetie we have no idea where he is."

"No. NO!" Kagome slamming her hand on the table breaking it. "He left? I should have came back sooner! SOUTA!" Kagome screamed running outside.

"Kagome!" Her mother said.

"SSSSOOOOOUUUUTTTTAAA! HOWL IF YOU CAN HERE ME! BROTHER! SOUTA!" Kagome screamed as she ran down the street.

"SSSSOOOUUUTTTTAAA!" Kagome screamed again. She leaned against a brick building that was a few miles from her home. "Souta..." Kagome whispered as the tears fell.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "Shhh Kagome tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered into her ears.

"S-soutas gone. He left while I was gone." Kagome cried into his chest. "!"

"Shhh Its okay Kagome. Like you he'll be fine. He's half demon like you he's big strong older sister. He'll be fine." Inuyasha whispered.

"I want my brother. I-i will never be truly happy without him. I mean I'm happy here but he's my life. My brother. I love my brother! I want my brother! SSSSSSSOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed again.

"Shhh. Its okay."

"Bullshit!" Kagome cried. "He's only 11! He's so young and innocent and in fact he doesn't remember anything! He probalry was stolen thinking they were his friends! SSSSSOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTTTAAAAAA! Its all my fault! All my fucking fault! I should have came back sooner! "

"Kagome you know what? I acted the same way when you disappeared. I screamed and enflicted pain on myself. I even ran away from my family till Sakura and Sesshomaru found me." Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh and sorry about that. Shippo was mad at you since you tried to kill me. And I was playing a joke on you guys. Sorry." Kagome choked out.

"That was you?"

"Hehehe sorry."

"Keh. I'm half demon. I lived and so will you." he said.

" Inuyasha where is Souta?" Kagome cried again.

"..." Inuyasha said

"You know don't you?" Kagome said looking at him with her Hazel eyes. "DID YOU STEAL MY BROTHER AND SELL HIM?" Kagome screamed.

"hehe Kagome no! Why would I do that?"

"Then where is he?"

"At Sango's with Kohaku."

" !" Kagome screamed as she took off down the street.

"Augh! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled running after her.

_Later when at Sango's house._

" OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR ELSE I'M BREAKING IT DOWN!" Kagome screamed pounding on the door at Sango's.

"AH FUCK IT! SSSSOOOOUUUUTTTTAAAAA!" Kagome screamed breaking the door down with her fist. "SSSSSSOOOOUUUUTTTTAAAAA WHERE IN SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DAMN IT!" Kagome screamed outraged.

"Hey Kagome what's up? I see you're angry. You know that's 5th door at my house you've broken down right?" Sango said petting Kirara her pet demon cat.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! I WANT SOUTA!" Kagome said grabbing Sango's shirt collar.

"What's all the ruckus? Me and Kohaku were playing Brawl!" A small voice said. Kagome whipped her head around.

"SSOOUUTTAA!" Kagome screamed "SOUTA I MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE? MOM AND DAD ARE SO WORRIED! I'M SO SORRY THAT I WASN'T HERE FOR YOU MY SWEET LITTLE BROTHER! FORGIVE ME PLEASE SOUTA!" Kagome yelled snatching Souta into her arms.

"KAGOME! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE! WHERE'D YOU GO? I MISSED YOU! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Souta cried hugging his sister.

"Aww so touching." Sango commented.

"I was at America with a friend. Why did you leave Souta? Mom and Dad are so sad! Promise your big Onee-chan you won't leave again?" Kagome said setting Souta on her lap.

"I promise Onee-chan as long as you promise you won't leave again unless force to but come back right away?" Souta said.

"I promise. Just don't do that again! I had to break down our door at home, run through a building, smash a couple trashcans and break down Sang's door to see you alive." She said hugging Souta.

"And I promise Onee-chan. I thought you didn't love me as your brother anymore so you told whatever-his-name-is to kill you and I blamed Mom and Dad for it. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Souta."

"K-kagome how fast are you?" Inuyasha collasping on the fallen door.

"I'm very fast when I want to see my baby brother." She said wagging her tail in Souts's face.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Let's go to Mama Mia's Ramen Palace." Kagome said taking her brother's hand.

"Can I go?" Inuyasha giving her puppy eyes.

"Fine as long you keep your mouth shut about who I am!" Inuyasha nodded. "Same goes for Souta!" Kagome said sternly. He nodded again.

"Let's go." she smiled gently.

_At the Mama Mia's Ramen Palace._

"Wow this is better than I remember!" Inuyasha said slurping some Ramen down. Kagome sighed and stared at him. He looked back. He slowed down and chewed it slowly in his mouth.

"Good dog. When was the last you had Ramen Inu?" Kagome asked slurping up her Ramen slowly looking at Inuyasha.

"Last year Kagz!" he said

"You survied a whole year without Ramen?" Souta asked surprised also slurping his Ramen down fast.

"Yeah because 6 of those months I was in the woods and to depressed to eat. And the next month I was in the hospital for not eating or drinking. Then the next 5 months I was being chased by kink-hoe and trying to get my grades up because my dad said that if I don't I was going to get kicked out." Inuyasha said slurping it down.

"Wow. I'm surprised that you last that long." Kagome said smiling. '_I know the real reason Inu. Because you missed me so much XD so sweet.'_

"Hehehe. I forgot to tell you. I cut off some off Sesshomaru's fluff. Here it is. Use as a skirt." Inuyasha said pulling out a fluffy thing.

"Oh my kami. I want to touch it. Give it!" Kagome squealed grabbing the fluff. She held it and fluffed in her hands.

"Yep and I never told you what it was. Its his tail." He smiled as he ate more Ramen.

"Wait what? Ahh! Oh my Kami! Ew! This is Sesshy's tail!" she said throwing back the fluff into Inuyasha's face. "How did you get it? Did it bled?"

"No. But he did he scream when I did." Inuyasha explained. "I'm using this thing as black mail. So how is America?"

"Eh. Not so good. Not as great as Japan." Kagome said looking down. "So Souta I see you remembered Kohaku." Kagome said changing the subject.

"Yeah. He told me all the fun things we did and I had this sort of flash back thing and I remembered everything what I did with him." Souta smiling his ears twitching. **( He is a hanyou too. Dad is human mom is demon. ) **

"That's good! Maybe soon you'll remember more stuff!" Kagome said excited.

"So Kagome did you have fun in America? " Souta asked.

"Yeah I guess it was alright. Not as fun and great as Japan though!" Kagome smiled weakly.

"Come on Kagome how was it?" Inuyasha said.

"OKAY I admit it! Its sucks ass! I nearly got mugged like 5 times and raped 8 times! And there were only full youkai! and humans! Not one single hanyou! And they wanted to expirement on me in this top secret area called Area 51! They nearly caught me but failed servral times." Kagome said

"Wait you got raped?" Inuyasha nearly yelled standing up and staring at her.

"Inu I said nearly! I'm still a virgin!" Kagome said

"yeah right..." inuyasha mumbled.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled.

"Nothing NOTHING!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah it better be nothing..." Kagome said

"Can we go?" Souta asked tired of the aguring

"Of course little brother!" Kagome said happily standing and paying for her and Souta's meal. "Inuyasha you have money pay for yours. I'm not paying for you meals!" Kagome said putting yen on the table

"I thought not." he said taking out his wallet and paying.

"Let's go home kiddo. Hey Inu? Could you do me favor?" Kagome said walking out the door with Souta.

"Sure what?"

"Text everyone for a video chat and once last thing." Kagome pulled something out of her pocket and put it into Inuyasha's hand.

"You owe me a new cell phone. And it better be better than my last one!" Kagome said walking towards the way to her house.

Inuyasha looked and saw the cell phone was sapped in half with a wire connecting the pieces. The glass was broken and it was missing buttons. '_Great just great. When she landed on Shippo her cell phone must of broken her fall. Now what should I buy for a new cell phone?' _Inuyasha thought as he walked down the sidewalk towards the store deep in thought.

_' What to buy. What tooo buy for a girl. Hmmm.'_

**Author's note: I'm not bashing on America because I live in it. Besides we do have too many rapists and muggers no denying it! Hey don't you dare stop reading! Well bye and happy Easter! See ya Later Alligator!**


	5. A new Phone, Sims 3,and 2 drunk Hanyous?

**Sakura: -looking through notebooks not noticing Inuyasha screaming and Kagome laughing and Miroku on fire.- I know I wrote down the next chapter! Where it is? AHHHHH!**

**Inuyasha: Where's the fire excutinger?**

**Sakura: Next to the back door to your left under the key drawer. Where is that notebook?**

**Kagome: Where's the phone?**

**Sakura: In the den under the big map of the Untied States in its reciever under a lamp on a wooden table next to the fish tank. Where did I put it? Did I leave it at school?**

**Miroku: I'M ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Sakura: Go into the bathroom upstairs 3 doors on the right next to the glass dresser next to my parents room don't go in and don't track ashes in the house. Have you seen my notebook?**

**Shippo: Hey Sakura I found this notebook under the couch next to the TV.**

**Sakura: AHHHHHHHH! -tackles Shippo- Thank you! -takes notebook-**

**kikyou: Sakura where is the Viagra?**

**Sakura: kikyou... I'm only 13. Why would I have Viagra at my house?**

**kikyou: We don't know that you're parents have it?**

**Sakura: -faceplants- Why would my parents have it? I sleep in the next room! I would hear them! They know I have highly trained ears so why would they use it?**

**kikyou: your brother might!**

**Sakura: My brother doesn't live here! Neither do my sisters!**

**kikyou: do you have any or not?**

**Sak: no I don't. Why do you need it anyway?**

**kik: for inu**

**Sak: you skanky slutty whore!**

**kik: oh thank you!**

**Sak: I give up. -kicks Kikyou and rest of gang out- go into the den and watch TV or play on the god damn Wii just leave me the fuck alone so I can finish this thing!**

**Kag: 0_0'**

**Sak: Why did I sign that contract for me to take care of them? oh right 3...2...1! NOW!**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

"Hmmm." Inuyasha hummed as he walked through the store to get Kagome a new phone. '_What should I get?' _He thought.

"Need some help sir?" a male employ asked Inuyasha.

"I guess I could use some help. I broke my friends phone and now I'm shopping to get her a new one. I want to get her a phone that is strong, not easily broken by demon or/and demons, waterproof, has unlimating texting and is has to be able to get signals anywhere and you watch videos anywhere anytime on demand." Inuyasha said.

"Ohh. That's a lot of things for a phone. Hmmm." he hummed looking through a price booklet. "Oh we do have _one _cell phone that's invincible and has _all _of the features you listed and more. Its called the iPhone 1000. People don't know its exists but it does. And we happened to have only _one_ of it. But its very expensive. You sure you want it?"

Inuyasha nodded taking out his wallet and credit card. He had plenty of money for this. In fact he would buy all the iPhone 1- 1000 and still have enough.

The man took Inuyasha to the back room and they went through a metal door. There was a cylinder standing in the middle of the room. It had a password generator next to it. The worker typed in the code and the cylinder opened slowly.

There sat the iPhone 1000. It was very thin and small but padded slightly. It was firm to the touch and it is said that you could run over it with a monster truck it still would break. It had a tracking device to find anyone or anything. It had tons of things on it that a phone could never live up too.

"How much?" Inuyasha said in awe.

"$10000000.99, please." he said holding his hand out. Inuyasha gave him his credit card. The worker gasped at the name on it.

"If you don't speak then I won't hurt you human." Inuyasha said picking the phone up and putting it in a nice white box. He tied a dark blue ribbon it and curled it up. The worker gave him back in credit card and Inuyasha left the store humming softly to himself with the Phone in a white box in his pocket.

"Inu-kun!" a voice yelled. Someone tackled Inuyasha to the ground and squealed loudly.

"Nice to see you too Sakura! Now get off!" Inuyasha heaved.

"Fine! Where have you been? Mom has been worried sick!" Sakura yelled helping her brother up.

"Tell her I'm fine I just need to buy something."

"Also dad said come home right now because he got a bill for $10000000.99 on a iPhone 1000."

"Well, tell him that I bought it for a friend because I broke her phone. Bye sis!" Inuyasha said running towards Kagome's mansion.

Inuyasha knocked on the door. Souta opened. "Sup Inuyasha! Whatcha need?"

"I need to give Kagz something. Is she here?" Souta nodded .

"Follow me but be quiet!" he whispered motioning Inuyasha inside. Souta led Inuyasha to the large TV room with tons of other stuff but a giant flat screen HD TV was sitting on the wall. There were three couches like this I_I towards the TV.

Kagome was fast asleep in the middle couch. She was smiling in her sleep. She looked very beautiful and peaceful.

"On my signal we both scream as loud as possible ok?" Souta whispered very _very _quietly. Inuyasha smirked evilly and nodded.

Souta rose his hand up. He waited and brought back down. He and Inuyasha screamed their lungs out into Kagome's furry ears.

She screamed like a banshee, jumped 30 feet in the air, hit her head on the ceiling, and held onto the chandleir. " HOLY FUCKING KITTY SHIT!" Kagome screamed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha and Souta burst out laughing and pointed Kagome who was hanging onto the large lamp for dear life. She muttered curses at them.

"IS IT A RAPIST?" Mrs. Hirugashi came running in with a table.

"No mom. Souta and Inuyasha decided to be mean and scream when I was sleeping!" Kagome said.

"Um Kagome where are you?" Her mom asked.

"Up here!" Kagome said waving at her mom. Her mom started to giggle then began to laugh. "MOM this isn't funny help me down!" Kagome yelled.

"Jump down Kagz I'll catch you!" Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled.

"I said-" "I know what you said but I am not jumping down!" Kagome yelled. "Fine then stay up there!"

"Oh alright. Here I come!" Kagome screamed as she jumped. She waited for the hard wooden floor. But it never came. Instead she landed in strong powerful arms. "Told you I would catch you!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Souta. I bought you a Nintendo DS!" Kimkio said handing her son the game. "Thanks mom!" He yelled running up stairs. Kimkio followed. "Oh and Kagome! Don't forget ! You're underage to have kids but I do want grandkids soon!"

"MOM!" Kagome yelled getting red in the face from pure anger and embrassment. Inuyasha was also red in the face.

"Good night dear! And I forgot to tell you! You're room is sound proof in demon and human ways." Her mother chuckled running up the stairs.

"SINCE WHEN?" Kagome bellowed. "Your father and I did it while you were gone dear!"

"MOMOMOMOMOMOM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome screeched trying to break from Inuyasha's grip, but failed miseraibly. "Damn you Inuyasha." Kagome cursed under her breath.

"Is that how you speak to a friend who bought you a phone for $10000000.99?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Wait what? I said I wanted a phone not a another freaking mansion!" Kagome said .

"Well here is your phone." Inuyasha said pulling out the white box. Kagome gently grabbed it and looked over it. She pulled the dark blue ribbon and opened the box and gasped. "You got me the iPhone 1000? But these are really expensive! Why did you spend that much on me?" Kagome said as tears form in her eyes.

"Kagome! Calm down! I'm still rich! My house cost more than this!" Inuyasha wiping the unshed tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah but I asked for a new phone! I didn't ask for a freaking mini TV!" Kagome said "I don't want you to spend so much money on me!"

"Kagome! Calm yourself! I broke your phone so I had to pay the 'price' for it!" he smiled at her gently.

"Well Thank you for it Inuyasha..."Kagome said trying to hide a blush coming onto her cheeks.

"Hey Kagz? What color are your eyes? Hazel or brown?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know they change." Kagome shrugged. Inuyasha smirked at her evilly.

"Inuyasha wipe that look off your face." Kagome said walking towards the TV and putting a CD in the Wii.

"Whatch doing?" Inuyasha said jumping on the couch.

"Oh? We're playing Dance Dance Revoulution for Youkai!" Kagome said squealing.

"Um okay?" Inuyasha said worridly.

_Later after getting his ass handed to him in DDRFY!_

"I hate DDRFY!" Inuyasha yelled as he lost to the 100th song. Kagome won 95. Inuyasha won 5.

"." Kagome giggled.

"Can I chose a game?" Inuyasha said excited for reasons unknown.

"Um sure?"

Inuyasha looked at all her wii games. One caught his eye. "You have Sims 3 for Youkai on the WII?"

Kagome nodded." Yeah they have this hemelet that you can go _inside _Sims 3. But its just like the Sims 3. Same needs same times and all that."

"Ohh! Can we play it? Please ?" Inuyasha said jumping up and down.

"Fine! Jeez... Here's the hemlets for you and me" Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha a werid looking helemt

"Yeah! This is going to be so cool! Wait! Can we make more people to annoy? And can we make our Sims look like us?" Inuyasha squealed like a little girl. **(WTF -_-')**

"WTF?" Kagome said. **(That's what I said!)** "Yeah but we can't control them if we're in the game. They do what they need to do. And yes we can make them look like us!"

"YAY!" Inuyasha said squealing. _'.Fuck. Is wrong with him today? Is he high?' _Kagome thought. She walked over to Inuyasha and felt his forehead. "Are you sick Inu? Or are you high? "

"Nah. I'm sugar high!" Inuyasha said switching the game on. He quickly put _exactly_ what he looked like and where they lived. He then made more characters. He made, Sango, Miroku, Shippo ,Sesshomaru , Rin, Sakura and Kikyou?

"Why did you make Kikyou?" Kagome asked as she made her character.

"Because you'll see. Let's get it on baby!" He said snatching the helemt and putting it on. Kagome sighed and putted hers on. _'I'm going to regret this aren't I?' _Kagome thought

"Woah! This is so cool!" Inuyasha said. "Hahaha look at Kikyou!" Inuyasha laughed as he saw her flirting with a guy next door.

"Why am I not surprised? Even her Sim is flirting a being a slut!" Kagome sighed. **( Okay instead of saying Miroku Sim and all that I'm going to say for Shippo: ShipS. For Sango: SS. Miroku: MS. Kikyou: KS. For Inuyasha in the game: IS. For Kagome in the game: KagS. Sesshomaru: SesshyS. Rin: RinS. For me: Just Me ) **KS looked towards KagS and stomped over to her. She slapped her across the face.

"They must be able to understand English." Inuyasha said poking Sesshomaru.

"I can understand them as well! Awesome!" Kagome said slapping KS back.

"InuMiko and Miko fight!" IS yelled running over cheering on KagS.

_After the small fight._

"In your face!" KagS yelled. KS stomped away. SesshyS was chasing IS around. MS was grouping SS and ShipS was talking To Me.

"Ohh! Inuyasha!" KagS called holding a bottle.

"Yeah?" IS called from the kitchen after SesshyS went into his room.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Thinking of a plan to kill Kikyou!"

"How about we get Sesshomaru...and... Kikyou in bed together? Then we can take a picture and blackmail them with it on Sims!"

"Yeah! I think we're high!"

"YEP!"

"Where'd you get that bottle of beer?" IS said swaying

"I...Don't really know. I think someone left it on the table and I thought it was root beer. I've been drinking this for an hour!" KagS laughed

"NICE! Let's go get Kikyou and Sesshomaru in bed together! LOL!" IS said running off.

"Wait-wait for meh!"

_Later after somehow getting Sesshomaru and Kikyou in a bedroom together._

"Oh Kami. I feel like I'm going to regret this later!" KagS.

"Knock Knock!" Someone said. Kagome took off her hemelet to see her mom standing there.

"Hiya Ma! LOL I see three of you! Hahaha! Damn beer! Arugh! Who left this fucking beer case on the fucking table where me and Inu could reach it? Now me and Inu are drunk! Lol Is that Souta next to you? SHIT! If it is I'm seeting a bad example aren't I? Oh I'm surry! Kami! I'm going to take a nap! " Kagome sighed laying down on the couch.

Kimiko shook her head. "Kagome. Your father the perv was hoping that if you two got drunk he would have grand kids!"

"Wait say what now? We not even dating! How could you think that we would sleep together? We friends damn it!" Kagome cried.

"Kaggie! Sesshy and Kinky-hoe are doing it! Where's the camera? We need black mail!" Inuyasha slurred still in the game.

"Coming!" Kagome said putting the helmet back on. "Wow. That's gross! How were you able to do that?"

"Eh I got them drunk! LOL!" IS said taking a picture.

"Okay that's it! Kagome and Inuyasha get out of the game right now!" Kimiko yelled.

"But ma-!"

"No buts!" Inuyasha took off his helmet as well as Kagome. "Oh Kami! You both are very smashed! Lie down on the couch and I'll get you guys some water!"

"So Inu. What do you want to do?" Kagome said groggily.

"I have no fucking idea. Hey is that Souta on the stairs?"

Kagome looked at the stairs and her eyes widened. "Oh SHIT! I'm setting a bad example for Souta!" Kagome got up slowly and walked towards Souta staring at them with wide eyes.

"Souta. Go up to your room. I don't want you to see me like this at all. Will you please do it for your big Onee-chan?" Kagome said ruffling his hair.

"Um okay. What's wrong Onee-chan?" Souta asked as his ears moved back and forth.

"I'm smashed. I didn't want to be but I am. Now go upsairs before I do something I might regert." Kagome said.

Souta went back up stairs and Kagome went back on to the couch.

"Note to self: NEVER DRINK AGAIN!" Kagome said holding her head. "Arugh! I'll be right back! I need to change into something more comfortable to lie down in." Kagome climbed the stairs slowly.

"Inuyasha where did Kagome go?" Kimkio asked walking in with clear glasses of water.

"Um huh? Oh she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I should be heading home. My dad needs to yell at me and I need to kick my brother's ass. Thanks for the water Mrs. Hirguashai. Tell Kagome I said Bye will you? By the way. I had a nice time here. I might come over another time as well. " Inuyasha said taking the water and walking towards the door.

"Okay dear. Run safely now! Also you're always welcome here! Goodbye Inuyasha!" Kimiko called after him.

"Wait-wait Inu's leaving? Wait!" Kagome said running down the stairs. She pounced onto Inuyasha and landed in his arms.

Kagome was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that said "Aren't I so cute? You know I am!" in red. She was also wearing some blue jeans and red flip flops. Her long hair was down and on her back. She smiled at Inuyasha.

"Bye Inu! Have a safe trip! *burp* okay lets make a agreement this never happened!" Kagome said hugging him.

"Bye Kagz. Yeah I agree to that!"

"Wait a minute!" Kimkio said quickly. "Inuyasha its dangerous to go tonight because its very late see?" She pointed to the clock.

"She's right! You're smashed like me too! Kinky-hoe could rape you and you couldn't do anything about it!" Kagome yelled getting of Inuyasha. "How about I'll go with you? I'm not as drunk but I can save you from her with my chain saw!" Kagome smiled bringing out her large chainsaw from under a table.

"Kagome put that thing away. Okay Kagome you can go with him. I can't come along because um I have to yell at your father for giving you guys beer. Bye!" Kimkio ran up the stairs.

"Let's head out Inu." Kagome said snatching his arm and hugging it.

"K kaggzy!" Inuyasha hugged her back. "LOL"

_Half way to Inuyasha's mansion_

_"_ There you are Inu baby!" a voice yelled.

Inuyasha groaned. "I told you so!" Kagome said

"What are you doing here Kinky-hoe?" Inuyasha asked "LOL."

"LOL. That's what I said earlier back at my place! Let's go before I chop her head off with my claws!" Kagome giggle drunkenly.

"Are you two smashed?" Kikyou asked standing in front of them.

"He is. I'm somewhat. I'm taking him home and I going to meet his family! LOL look flying cats!" Kagome yelled happily jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Awesome! LOL OMK! Look a giant flower near my house! Let's climb on it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled ruuning off with Kagome on his shoulders.

"WTF?" Kikyou said running after them.

"OMK Kimky-hoe is chasing us! Plan A Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Got it! Hey Kinky-hoe!" Inuyasha yelled. "Fuck this!"

"Wha-?" Kikyou was caught off with a trash can in her face.

"Whoo! Look there's Lord Fluffy! Let's poke his fluff!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh there you are Inuyasha. Father wishes to speak with you...Why do have Kagome on your back?" Sesshomaru asked

"LOL look Kagz! There's cat shit in the sky! Let's see if we can get it so we can feed it to Sesshy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! I want to climb the giant pig!" Kagome said jumping down.

"You two are smashed faced aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked doing a faceplant.

"Inuyasha! Look at my tail! Isn't it pretty? Sometimes I forget I have a tail! LOL!" Kagome said petting her tail gently.

"Father. Inuyasha and his friend Kagome are smashed! Sakura get your ass out here and help me!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Inuyasha stop trying to poke my tail!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was chasing after her.

"Oh kami. This is going to end badly I know it."

"What's up bros? Kagz! What are you doing here? Oh Kami can I have a sleep over party daddy?" Sakura asked coming out with Inu No Tashio.

"Maybe sweet heart. Oh crap! Why is Inuyasha drunk and chasing that girl?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Oh I know!" Kagome said faceplanting Inuyasha. "My dad being the douche bag he is put beer on my table in the den while Inuyasha and I were playing Sims 3 for the Wii! And Inuyasha and I drank some and here we are! LOL Look a shitting star!" Kagome laughed

"Wow. They really are drunk." Sakura said.

"Who's the girl?"

"Kagome Hirgurashi of the Hirgurashi Company ,Father" Sesshmaru answered.

"Inuyasha! You told you're brother about me? You little bastard!" Kagome cried getting a tree and chasing Inuyasha with it.

"Ow! I'm sorry Kaggie!" Inuyasha said getting wacked with the tree.

" Do you have a chain saw?" Kagome asked.

"In the garage." Sesshomaru answered.

"Thank you Lord fluffy!" Kagome said running into the garage.

"She's going to kill your brother isn't she?" Inu No Tashio said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I doubt it though. They seem to be perfect for each other. Both of them are a pain in the ass. Both of them are stubborn as a mule. Both of them are inu hanyous. And both them are very very strange." Sesshomaru said.

"I agree, brother." Sakura nodded.

"FOUND IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE BIATCH!" Kagome yelled running towards Inuyasha

"But I'm not a female inu! You are !" inuyasha yelled running.

"DIRTY BASTARD!" Kagome screamed.

"I have my video camera. I'm going to record this for Japan's most funniest videos." Sakura said holding up a camera .

"Nice. We will win even more money with this gold." Sesshomaru said.

"I AM THE MOST VICOUSEST INU HANYOU IN THE WORLD! I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY...CRESECENT BLADE!" Kagome screamed holding her hand. A black and blue blade appeared in her hand. It had a blood red rose at the end and as it traveled to the blade it had thorns and other roses. The blade was very long and black and red.

"Holy..shit" Sakura, Sesshomaru , Inu No Tashio, and Inuyasha said.

"Bring it!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay. How much did she drink?" Sakura asked.

"Much more than I did apparently!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I think we should run away!" he said running away from Kagome. He fell on to the ground and curled up into a ball.

Sakura ran over and looked over on him. "He's fine. He's just out cold." she called.

"I WILL NEVER SLEEP! NEVER STOP TO EAT OR DRINK! I SHALL DESTORY ALL YOUKAI AND HUMANS AND CREATE AN ARMY OF HANYOUS TO RULE THE WORLD WITH ME ON TOP! but now I must restore my energy." Kagome said falling to ground next to Inuyasha. Her sword disappeared and her chainsaw fell down next to her.

" LOL. this is gold!" Sakura Laughed picking up Kagome. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and the chain saw. _'Two drunken Hanyous. This is nothing but trouble. Its going to be a Llooonnnggg night!' _Sesshomaru thought.

**Author's note: If this sucks please tell me! I need to know! If you have any questions please tell me! I'll answer them in the next chappy! LOL the next one is going to be funny. I can't wait! Also Review! Tell your friends! Yours neighborhood homosexuals! Tell the weird hobo guy looking at you through the window. Oh just missed him! Well I guess this ends this chapter. Remember! Read all my stories and stay away from Pedo Bears! See ya later Alligator! **


	6. Drunken Hanyous and meeting the Mom

**Sakura: I'm surrounded by idiots and idiotic inus. Please save me!**

**Kagome: I see a pretty butterfly on Inuyasha butt! YAY! XD**

**Inuyasha: There's a fat lady with a red wig around the house screaming get your butt over here sonny! -Singing-**

**Sesshomaru: Shut the fuck up Inuyasha! **

**Kagome: No one tells Inu to shut up...*hic* BUT ME! CRESCENT BLADE! AND MAW CHAIN SAW! -Chain saw and sword appear out of nowhere-**

**Sesshy: -Girlish scream- -runs away-**

**Kagome: Yeah you better run *hic* bitch!**

**Sakura: *sigh* Life of an author can get pretty crazy. ATTENTION ALL AUTHORS: Never ever! Make your main characters drunk or else they'll be a pain in the ass! I do not own Inuyasha but I am his sister! **

"Can I climb the chocolate fountain of youth, fluffy panties?" Kagome giggled drunkly at Sesshomaru who sat her down on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"No you cannot you drunk bitch." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU FLFTHLY VERMIN!" Kagome screamed, standing up, getting up all into Sesshomaru's face.

"No use denying it. After all you are a female inu." Sesshomaru said pushing her back on the couch.

"Well you don't have to say it like that you dirty piece of Neiko shit mixed with Inu!" Kagome screeched hurting everyone's ears including her own.

"What the fuck." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"Right back at you yasha shit! *hic* Okay my dad has some serious problems! *hic* This is like the eighth time he's gotten me drunk. Then I always punish him with my fist!" Kagome snickered.

"OMG! There. Is. A. Giant. Flying. Pie! Catch it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled jumping on the couch. Kagome tackled him and giggled.

"This is scary..." Sakura whispered to Sesshomaru and Inutashio. Inutashio nodded in agreement.

"Can I have some chocolate covered teacups? I heard they're really good!" Inuyasha said flinging Kagome up into the air. She giggled and grabbed the chandler. Sakura screamed.

"GET YOUR LITTLE SKINNY ASS BACK DOWN HERE, HIRUGASHI!" Sakura screamed. Kagome giggled again. She shook her head and started swinging.

"Wheee! This flying chair is very fast! This is fun!" Kagome laughed. Inutashio was prying Inuyasha off the TV at the moment.

"Kagome I found a leprechaun inside the TV!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome squealed happily and stood up and jumped off the chandileir, head first into the TV.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura screamed. "My favorite TV!" She started crying softly. Inutashio and Sesshomaru sweat dropped. Sakura went into the corner, crying softly, whispering, and "Rest in peace TV."

"She has some problems" Sesshomaru said. He got slapped in the head with a vase by Sakura.

"I do not! Now leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.

"eeemmmmoooo!" Kagome laughed as she danced on the table, dodging a vase. Her tail suddenly perked up. "I have to pee!" she yelled. She left the room with Inuyasha close behind her.

"Um. That hallway doesn't have a bathroom. That only has closets and one bedroom. Sesshomaru's to be exact." Inutashio said.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru thundered running down the hallway.

He founded Kagome sprawled out on the floor, knocked out with a vase next to her.

"That's what you get for killing my TV, BITCH!" Sakura shouted from somewhere in the house. Sesshomaru glanced up and saw her on the ceiling.

"Why are you on the ceiling?" Sakura blinked then answered.

"Why are you on the ground?"

"Touché."

"You know this means I'm mightier then you."

"We'll talk about this later."

"Yeah we better, Lord fluffy Pants. Inuyasha is your room. I'll deal with Kagome." Sesshomaru stormed into his room to see Inuyasha clawing the walls and making an accurate picture of Sesshomaru losing his arm to Inuyasha in the 7th episode. It was also kind of creepy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Drawing a pony." Inuyasha answered happily. Suddenly a vase came out of nowhere and smacked him in the forehead. He stood up and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell was that for?" He snarled, then tackling the older brother. Another vase came out of nowhere and this time it smashed against Inuyasha's head. Sesshomaru glanced up to see Sakura on the ceiling still with a large bag filled with vases. Finally Sakura lost her patience and began throwing them at Inuyasha nonstop.

"What the hell is your problem fluffy?! Why are you throwing freaking vases at your little brother?!" Inuyasha began to 'cry' and curl up into a small ball as he was pelted with vases. Sakura ceased her fire and watched.

Sesshomaru bended down and poked his ears. Inuyasha then pounced up and grabbed Sakura of the ceiling and pulling her off. Turns out the thing holding her to the ceiling was her claws and she was taking the boards with her.

"Bitch!"

"You wish!" Inuyasha said.

"I really, really do!" Sakura snapped back

"ACK! Damn it Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome had dumped a whole bucket of pink paint on his head.

It took every ounce of Sakura's self control not to laugh. Too bad it wasn't enough.

"PFT HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled laughing.

"Grrrr..." Sesshomaru growled. Suddenly there was a scream.

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE I CAN'T EVEN LEAVE THE HOUSE WITH YOU BOYS BREAKING IT AND SAKURA BREAKING THE TV!"

"Mom's home!" Inuyasha said happily, jumping like a rabbit out the door with Kagome on his back. "Mommy's home! Mommy's home!" He said excitedly. Two minutes later there were two sounds of breaking glass and Sakura and Sesshomaru came in to find both Inuyasha and Kagome passed out with shards of two vases on and next to their faces.

"Why couldn't you do that?" Sesshomaru accused Sakura.

"Well _excuse me_ Pinky, if I don't have the most god damn best aim in this world like Mom! I'm only one girl and it's takes a whole lot of bad assery to knock these two out!" Sakura argued. "And the way I remember it you weren't doing any better! Inuyasha pissed on _your _bed anyway!"

"You let him do that?! You selfish little twerp!"

"You're the one with pink hair here, not me!"

"Screw you, Shorty!"

"Well at least I don't hit ceiling fans when I'm at someone's home!"

"At least _I_ can reach the top shelf!"

"Men like shorter women."

"Women like taller men!"

"They don't like a man who's tall as a fucking bill board!"

"That's only in my Yokai state you son of a bitch!"

"Well, I'm not a son of a bitch! I'm a daughter of a badass mother and you know it. She can whip your pansy ass into shape even better than I can!"

"Oh hell no! My mother was better before she showed up!"

"Oh please! Mom always told your mom off to the extreme and won _every single time!_"

"At least I'm not innocent!"

"Oh please, the virgins here are me, Kagome, Inuyasha and your left hand!"

"That's a lie and you know I get some!"

"Yeah, by that scrawny ass good for nothing Kagura! She has no ass, no boobs, and certainly not a taste in fashion!"

"Well at least I'm willing to tell Mom and Dad about who I'm dating!"

"Take that back you pink haired bitch! I'm not dating _any one." _

"Sure, and those hugs in the hallways with Yuki Hayashi mean nothing!"

"They do mean something because we're good friends! Friends hug, unlike you and your-"

"SHUT UP!" A female voice screamed. They're mom stood at the door with a vase and looking pissed. She had long black hair and brown eyes and was a few inches taller than Sakura. She was wearing a pink dress and a blue sweater with no shoes on.

"Listen to me both of you. Tell me what's going on, right now or I'm grounding you..." she glanced at Inutashio on the couch. "_All of you."_

"Inuyasha and Kagome got drunk because Kagome's dad got them drunk and they came over here and they pawned our asses so many times and Kagome has anger issues." Sakura said in one breath still pissed at Sesshomaru.

"I see." Izayoi said slowly. "Oh honey~!" she smiled at Inutashio who was cowering on the other side of the couch.

"Y-Yes dear?"

"Got get the ropes please, if you will." Izayoi smiled.

"Y-Yes dear!" Inutashio ran out of the room.

"Okay...so Sakura..." Izayoi walked over to her daughter and towered over her, making her daughter cringe with worry.

"Y-yes, mommy?" Sakura asked.

"I am a total badass, aren't I?" Izayoi suddenly laughed. Sakura smirked and gave her own special evil smirk at Sesshomaru.

"Yep!"

"So, who broke the TV?" Izayoi laughed still. Sakura scratched her head lightly, smiling.

"Um...Inuyasha told Kagome there was a leprechaun in it and she sort of dived head first into it."

"I see...eh, it's not the first time this happened. Sesshomaru!" Izayoi turned on the ball of her foot towards her step son.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who dyed your hair pink, boy?" she questioned.

"Kagome put a bucket of paint over my head." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I see. By the way, I did whip your mother into shape."

"HA! TOLD YOU SO!"

"She was very rude but her and I managed everything a-okay!" Izayoi said giving a thumbs up and laughing.

"I have the ropes, dear." Inutashio said, coming in.

"Ah, thank you dear." she patted her husband's cheek, taking the ropes. "Good boy." she began tying the two knocked out duo, together very tightly together while Inutashio stood in between his son and daughter.

He leaned over to Sakura, whispering. "You get most of your skills from your mother."

"And Inuyasha got most of his skills from you, daddy?" Sakura whispered back.

"Unfortunately for him, yes." Inutashio said.

"All done!" Izayoi said. "Now, let's get this place cleaned up before they wake up and managed to get themselves untied."

"But...they're drunk and tied up. They won't be able to get untied." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Sesshomaru, darling, if I know Inuyasha, he can get out of anything, even when drunk. NOW GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR NOW!" Izayoi said, pointing to the mess."I WANT THIS HOUSE SPOTLESS, YOU HEAR, SPOTLESS!"

"YES, M'AM!" All three yelled, scrambling to get cleaning supplies.

"Ah..." Izayoi sighed, before turning to her son and his friend. "Awww...those two are together!" she noted.

"I love being a mom!" She laughed. "Ohohoho!"

**AN: Quick update, guys. I had written most of this a while back and never finished it so I quickly finished it so here it is!**

**R&R!**

**See ya later Alligator!**


	7. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry to inform my readers of my Inuyasha fanfictions but I have finally gotten over my sort of obsession over it. I know most of you were expecting me to update with a new chapter or at least an update when it will be** **uploaded but I'm afraid I can't do that. **

**I have lost all interest in Inuyasha fanfictions, including my own. I reread 'Kagome, Is That You?' and truth be told I didn't like how I wrote it and I didn't like the plot itself. It didn't make sense and I didn't enjoy reading it like I once did. **

**The text was blocky and most of the stuff I wrote made no sense what so ever. **

**And when I reread 'Good Girls can Break Hearts and Bones' I was like. ''The hell was I thinking?' **

**In the first chapter, it was the same problem I had with 'Kagome, Is That You?' The text was too close together and it made no sense when Kagome was singing and such. **

**As the story went on, I was glad to see my way of writing improve itself but I still didn't enjoy the plot, especially when I, myself came into the story and Kagome disappeared for a whole year. **

**It didn't make sense and it was stupid. (Though I did enjoy the Kingdom Hearts reference I put in there)**

**Though the recent chapter might be my best work, I have no interest in finishing it. Perhaps I will keep both stories on here, just to show how well my writing had improved. **

**I don't like the stories though and I may in future rewrite them if I ever get interested in Inuysha again. Heck, I may even write another chapter to the story. **

**I know I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for this but it this also goes for 'The Ultimate Wedding Disaster' I have only written a chapter of it and I have the next chapter only half written, not having any desire to finish it. **

**I hope you all can forgive me but I just cant do it. I'm more interested in Kuroshitsuji now and well, those stories are more Interesting than the Inuyasha stories. **

**But don't give up on me yet! You never know! I could get interested in Inuyasha again!**

**Ill try my best to get interested in it again, I promise but for now, read 'If the Ring Fits' and 'Just My Good Luck'. I hope those two stories will satisfy you until I can figure something out. **

**I love you guys and I'm really sorry. **

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


End file.
